Les dix petits nègres Ah, plus deux autres!
by 3blindmice
Summary: Luna Lovegood invite quelquesuns de ses amis afin de mieux les connaître. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un meurtrier en faisait partie! Inspirée d'une oeuvre d'Agatha Christie. ON VEUT DES REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Si l'on pouvait se promener dans la forêt près de la petite île des Bien-Aimés, on aurait pu voir douze silhouettes qui progressaient lentement et péniblement à travers les bois pour se rendre au bord de l'eau. De plus près, on pouvait voir que presque chacune de ces silhouettes avaient un air grognon, excepté celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui arborait, au contraire, une mine réjouie. Quelques jours plus tôt, cette fille nommée Luna Lovegood les avait invité tous les onze sur son île pour y passer les deux semaines qui suivaient, au début des vacances d'été.

-Allez, je vous le promets, ce sera super, avait-elle insisté pour convaincre Ron et Ginny Weasley.

Les deux rouquins s'échangèrent un regard douteux. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils pourraient avoir du plaisir avec Luna Lovegood.

-Et il y a d'autres invités sur ton île ? demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr, neuf personnes !

-Wow, ce sera merveilleux, la méga fête, lança ironiquement Ron.

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

-Maman ne voudra jamais, s'excusa-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley, qui s'était tenue en arrière de ses enfants pendant un long moment et qui avait tout entendu, s'exclama :

-C'est faux ! Au contraire, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Amusez-vous bien là-bas ! Au fait, qui sera là ?

-C'est toute une surprise, Mrs Weasley, répondit Luna avec un grand sourire. Personne ne connaîtra l'identité des autres pensionnaires jusqu'à la date fixée.

-Très bien, dit Mrs Weasley, aussi ravie que Ron et Ginny. Vous allez avoir un plaisir fou à cette île…

-Cette île qui porte le nom des « Bien-Aimés » ? dit dédaigneusement Ron en se retenant de préciser « le stupide et affreux nom ».

-Mon père l'a baptisée ainsi à l'honneur de notre nom de famille, renchérit joyeusement Luna en ne se rendant pas compte du ton sarcastique de Ron. C'est chouette, non ?

Ginny essayait visiblement de ne pas rire.

-Oui, super, dit-elle. Bon, c'est d'accord, on viendra... n'est-ce pas, hein, Ron ? ajouta-t-elle en s'apercevant que son frère restait silencieux.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Ron malgré lui.

-D'accord ! Alors, dans deux jours ! Rejoignez-moi chez moi vers environ dix heures du matin, il faut marcher un certain moment avant de se rendre à l'île des Bien-Aimés…

-Combien de temps ? s'enquit Ginny.

-À peu près tout l'après-midi…

-Car en plus on perd un après-midi seulement pour marcher ? s'exclama Ron en ne pouvant se retenir.

-Bien sûr, que croyais-tu ? lui répondit Luna en le fixant de ses yeux au regard rêveur. Bon, j'y vais. Dans deux jours !

Elle avait fait de même pour inviter Harry Potter, mais par le courrier :

_Salut Harry !_

_Je t'invite officiellement sur l'île des Bien-Aimés dans deux jours, soit le 3 juillet. Il y aura toi, moi et dix autres élèves de Poudlard, mais je ne te révèle pas qui ils sont ! Le jour J, je te demanderais de venir chez moi vers dix heures. Mon adresse est au bas du parchemin. Si tu ne peux venir par toi-même, renvoie-moi une lettre pour m'informer le plus tôt possible, et mon père viendra te chercher. _

_Nous resterons deux semaines sur mon île sans aucun moyen pour que nous puissions partir de là, et lorsque le séjour sera achevé, mon père nous enverra des bateaux. C'est un moyen de sécurité. _

_Au plaisir de te voir à l'île des Bien-Aimés, _

_Luna Lovegood._

_P.S. J'ai oublié de te demander : comment vas-tu ?_

Harry avait lu la lettre avec dégoût, fixant l'adresse de Luna au bas du parchemin. Deux semaines avec cette lunatique ? Décidément, la compassion qu'il éprouvait à son égard s'était envolée comme par magie à la fin des vacances ! Résigné, Harry lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait venir par quelconque moyen tout seul, et que son père devrait venir le chercher.

Chez elle, Hermione Granger avait reçu la même lettre portant son nom.

-Quoi ? s'était-elle exclamée à haute voix dans sa chambre, laissant échapper volontairement la lettre par terre. Passer deux semaines avec cette folle ? Plutôt mourir !

Elle ne répondit pas à la lettre, mais le lendemain, Hermione reçut une autre lettre de Luna.

_Salut Hermione !_

_Puisque tu n'as pas répondu à la lettre que je t'aie envoyée hier exactement, j'ai décidé de t'en renvoyer une autre pour être sûre que tu la reçoives. La copie est dans l'enveloppe avec cette lettre-ci. Alors, viendras-tu ? Je tiens absolument à ce que tu sois là. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y aura neuf autres personnes, et il y a bon nombre de tes amis dans ce petit groupe !_

_Au plaisir de te voir à l'île des Bien-Aimés, _

_Luna Lovegood._

_P.S. J'ai oublié de te demander : comment vas-tu ?_

En soupirant, Hermione se sentit obligée de lui envoyer une réponse positive et d'y aller finalement.

Les sept autres personnes avaient reçu les mêmes et exaspérantes lettres de Luna, et c'est ainsi que les douze élèves se retrouvèrent dans la petite forêt menant à l'île.

Harry, Hermione et les deux cadets Weasley s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au Terrier pour s'y rendre ensemble. Quel soulagement avait été d'apprendre que tous les quatre seraient du voyage. Rendus chez les Lovegood, avant de rentrer dans la forêt, ils eurent une surprise des plus désastreuses!

-Ne me dis pas que Lavande est ici! J'ai eu assez de peine pour me débarrasser d'elle, se lamenta Ron à demi caché derrière Harry.

Malheureusement il le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres et son ex-petite copine le perçut tout de même.

-Oh Wow-Won! C'est génial que tu sois ici! Dit Lavande tout plein d'entrain. On pourra entretenir notre relation. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu aux dix lettres que je t'ai écrites la semaine passée? Tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on reste ami. C'est important qu'on reste en bon terme pour survivre à notre peine d'amour et…

-Euh désolée de t'interrompre Lav-Lav avec ton beau discours, mais est-ce que tu sais qui sont les autres? Parce que si c'est juste du monde comme toi, je préfère rester chez moi! Dit Hermione avec dédain.

-Ouin, je peux bien de te le dire. Mais sache que je ne le fais qu'à contrecoeur car tu es la raison pour laquelle Ronnie et moi avons cassés!

-C'est TOI qui as tout inventé! Dit Ron avec colère. Et puis si tu ne me l'avais pas empêcher j'aurais cassé bien avant! Vas-tu nous le dire qui vient avec nous sur cette fichue île qu'on en finisse.

-Ok, ok, calme toi Ronnie! Les autres ne sont pas très loin dans la forêt. Tout d'abord, il y a vous quatre. Commença t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. McLaggen...

-Pas lui! Il va encore venir vanter son ego auprès de moi. Se plaignit Hermione la tête baissée.

-…Michael Corner…

-Au moins celui-là fait partie de mon cercle d'amis! S'exclama Ginny tout sourire.

-…Cho Chang…

-Chouette alors, ironisa Harry.

-…Neville…

-OH NON! POURQUOI M'A-T-ELLE FAIT ÇA! Mon séjour est anéanti. Pas lui! Ce pot de colle! Cet imbécile…

Hermione continua d'exprimer son opinion a mi-voix.

-…Pansy Parkinson…

-Si le chien de poche est là, réfléchit Ron à voix haute en devenant de plus en plus désespéré, il y aura logiquement…

-…et puis Malefoy. Je crois que c'est tout, dit fièrement Lavande.

Harry qui avait tenu a resté silencieux, n'en put plus et explosa d'un coup.

-Je ne mettrai certainement pas les pieds dans un endroit où ce blondinet pourrait avoir eu l'obligeance d'avoir respirer. Comment ose-t-elle inviter un Mangemort? Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte que Malefoy était pour devenir meurtrier. C'est juste par le fait qu'il était une mauviette qu'il n'a pas pu avoir le titre d'assassin en plus. _IL A VOULU TUER DUMBLEDORE! _C'est un Mangemort!

-Je me suis juste dit qu'il faudrait inviter des élèves de toutes sortes.

Luna venait d'arriver. Elle était vêtue à son habitude, mais jamais personne ne s'habituait à son look. Il faut dire qu'elle était très originale. Elle portait un kilt écossais et un pull gris avec une face de loup imprimée devant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi sales mais elle y avait ajouté des dés à coudre. Enfin, elle portait des chaussures du genre de Ronald MacDonald.

-Luna! Justement la personne que je voulais voir! Te rends-tu compte que nous pourrions tous être assassinés dans ta petite maison sur l'île? Pourquoi? Tu as invité Malefoy! Lui qui vient tout juste d'apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables avec ses amis qui eux sont les amis de Voldemort!

-De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nos baguettes. Comme tu le disais si bien quand tu nous faisais ton petit discours, Malefoy n'est qu'une mauviette! Alors imagine-le sans sa seule arme. Je crois que le sujet est dorénavant clos, répondit Luna, les yeux fixés sur un champignon.

-Ouais, si tu veux, consentit Harry.

-Quoi? S'écria Ron. Ça fait juste un an que je suis majeur et que je peux faire de la magie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il faudrait que je m'en sépare?

- On n'a pas le choix! Un Moldu, M. Lajoie, et ami de mon père, habite sur cette île tout l'été. En revanche, il s'occupe de tout, jardinage, entretient ménager, repas... C'est une coutume qu'on a, de rester comme de parfaits Moldus, en vacances, leur expliqua Luna.

- Quelle coutume formidable! Dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique. N'empêche que j'aimerais tout de même lui donner un bon coup de pied dans le c…

-Ron! Un peu de civisme! Si on regarde le « problème » sous un autre angle, il peut être tout à fait enrichissant pour nous, commença Hermione, nous allons développer un esprit d'équipe et on sera obligés de s'entraider et puis…

-Bla, bla, bla, coupa Ginny, si on y allait. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Elle entama le pas et les autres se résignèrent à la joindre pour affronter les instants qui allaient suivre. En résumé, la rencontre fut des plus catastrophique. Cris, insultes, pleurs (Pansy accusait « Dragounichet » de trop observer Cho) et plaintes furent au rendez-vous. Pourtant personne ne décida de retourner chez lui. C'est dans cette ambiance que partirent, à bord d'une chaloupe agrandie magiquement, douze élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que M. Lovegood, dans un immense lac d'où on ne voyait pas l'autre rive ni d'île pour l'instant. La troupe était déjà fatiguée après avoir marcher dans la forêt plus de deux heures. Certains avaient le mal de mer et quelle satisfaction eurent-ils lorsqu'ils virent qu'un amas de terre et de verdure apparut droit devant eux.


	2. La première victime

-Beurk ! s'écria Pansy avec dégoût en s'éloignant le plus possible de Michael Corner.

Ce dernier, qui avait un teint verdâtre depuis le début de la traverse en bateau, avait finalement vomi par-dessus bord, manquant de peu Pansy qui continuait à pousser des cris d'horreur. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il murmura d'une voix faible :

-Je déteste l'eau. On va tous y laisser notre peau…

-Pas étonnant qu'il ait dégueulé, dit Ron avec un petit rire, il est assis à côté de Neville, il est tellement laid…

-Arrête de me dire ça ! gémit Neville de sa petite voix perçante et fatigante qu'il employait à chaque fois qu'Hermione était dans les parages. C'est pas gentil !

-Neville, tu n'as pas remarqué que quand tu as cette niaiseuse de voix, tes « p » sortent comme si tu avais de la misère à les prononcer ? fit observer Ginny. En plus, tu postillonnes partout !

En effet, tous les gens autour de Neville s'essuyaient le visage avec une grimace écoeurée –en fait, tout le monde, car Neville était assis en plein milieu de la chaloupe.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Neville en essayant de paraître menaçant, mais sans succès. En plus, c'est même pas vrai !

Quelques instants plus tard, le bateau arriva en douceur sur le bord de l'eau et tout le monde s'empressa de débarquer. Neville réussit même à trébucher en voulant enjamber le bateau et également à le briser lorsqu'il tomba. Résultat, la chaloupe, qui avait à présent un trou dans la coque, avait chaviré sur Neville qui était prisonnier d'une certaine façon.

-À l'aide ! gesticula-t-il en pleurnichant. Je me noie !

-Londubat, espèce de cave, il n'y a même pas d'eau dans ce coin-là, fit remarquer McLaggen avec nonchalance. Moi, au moins, je serais capable de me débarrasser de ce minable bateau en une demi seconde.

-C'est ça, McLaggen, répliqua Hermione, tu te prends pour Sonic le Rebelle, maintenant ?

-C'est qui, celui-là ? demanda l'autre, faisant un peu moins le fier.

-Un hérisson bleu et chauve qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, comme toi, dit Harry.

-Allez, McLaggen, ne te laisse pas faire par deux imbéciles qui écoutent des émissions de nuls à la télévision moldu, dit Malefoy, surtout que Potter fait partie de ces deux-là. Yeah, conclut-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de rajouter des « yeah » à la fin de tes phrases, rétorqua Ginny. Ça sert à rien, et en plus ça fait tapette.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? D'après mes souvenirs, la seule fois où Potter s'est défendu tout seul, c'était lorsqu'il a dit que ma mère reniflait toujours de la bouse de dragon, dit méchamment Malefoy.

-J'ai le droit de le défendre si je veux, s'écria Ginny alors que le groupe s'était mis à s'enfoncer dans les bois, alors que Mr Lovegood, après s'être assuré que Mr Lajoie n'était pas dans le coin, transplanait, faute de ne plus avoir de chaloupe à cause de Neville. Tu n'es pas mieux, toi Malefoy, tu as toujours besoin de deux gros tas autour de toi pour te défendre !

-Et en plus, il a moi, ajouta Pansy avant que Malefoy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda Pansy comme si c'était une épaisse (même si c'est vrai), mais seule Cho Chang dit la façon de penser de tous :

-Ta gueule, Parkinson.

-Ta gueule toi-même, Chang, aboya Pansy d'une voix perçante.

-C'est vraiment bébé ce que tu viens de faire, dit Cho avec une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux. Répéter ce que les autres disent, c'est idiot !

-Tu n'es pas mieux, toi, tu es en train de voler mon Draguinouchet !

-Arrêtez donc ! s'exclama Ginny, exaspérée. Vous êtes vraiment fatigantes de vous chicanez pour une chose aussi insignifiante que Malefoy !

-Il n'est PAS insignifiant ! dirent en chœur Pansy et Cho.

-Aha ! chantonna Ginny en pointant Malefoy d'un geste théâtral. Toi aussi tu n'es plus capable de te défendre toi-même !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! dit Luna, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire en voyant que Luna prenait ça très au sérieux.

-Franchement, Luna, c'est une chicane comme toutes les autres, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas nous inviter si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, dit Hermione.

-Oui mais toi, tu es habituée, tu te chicanes TOUJOURS avec Ronald ! gémit Luna. Mais moi, je ne suis pas habituée…

-On continue, oui ou non ? soupira Harry.

Luna arrêta de capoter et tout le monde poursuivit la marche, plus ou moins en silence. Pansy jetait des regards furieux et jaloux à Cho qui discutait gaiement avec Malefoy, presque collés ensemble. Lavande n'arrêtait pas d'achaler Ron qui marchait de plus en plus vite pour la semer. Luna, en tête du groupe, gambadait joyeusement en chantonnant des petites comptines. McLaggen racontait ses « fameux » exploits à Harry et Ginny qui l'écoutaient, complètement ennuyés, comme si Percy débitait un de ces discours sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons. Michael Corner jetait des regards inquiets tout autour de lui et prenait bien soin de ne jamais rester seul en arrière des autres. Quant à Hermione, elle était prête à exploser alors que Neville ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Après un moment interminable, ils virent avec soulagement une petite maison de bois au milieu d'une clairière, semblant les attendre. Ceux qui avaient attendu ce moment pour s'échapper aux énergumènes qui les importunaient, comme Ron, Harry, Ginny et, par-dessus tout, Hermione, se dirigèrent vers la maison en courant à travers le champ.

-N'allez pas par-là ! les retint Luna d'un ton claironnant. C'est une maison de Choubidou Troubidou.

-Des quoi ? dirent les onze autres, interloqués.

-Des « Choubidou Troubidou », répéta paisiblement Luna. Ce sont de petits personnages très laids qui vivent dans la forêt et qui amputent les gens normaux comme vous et moi pour les manger. Rien ne peut les arrêter.

-Ça, Luna, dit Hermione en essayant d'être calme, ça s'appelle des trolls, comme dans le film _Wrong_ _Turn_.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Luna, indignée, ce sont des Choubidou Troubidou !

-Bon, alors, elle est où, la maison ? dit Ron, soucieux de refaire le chemin en compagnie de Lavande.

-Juste à côté.

-Tu veux dire que nos voisins sont des trolls qui peuvent venir nous tuer n'importe quand ? s'écria Ginny, horrifiée.

-Non, ça fait déjà longtemps que les Choubidou Troubidou ne sont plus là, dit Luna. Ils ont déménagé, ils trouvaient qu'il n'y avait pas assez de monde par ici, et maintenant, c'est la maison de Mr Lajoie.

-Super, marmonna Ron, un fou à côté de chez nous. Bon, on y va ?

Ils reprirent leur chemin et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une autre cabane, beaucoup plus grande que l'autre et entretenue avec plus de soins. Harry trouva étrange de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt et soudain se trouva imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il devait avoir plusieurs charmes anti-moldu sur cette île. Et M. Lajoie dans ce cas? Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses questionnements alors que le groupe s'arrêta soudain.

Soulagés d'être enfin arrivés, les onze autres élèves entrèrent à l'intérieur, après que Luna ait déverrouillé la porte à l'aide d'une clé accrochée à son cou. Il les rattrapa en courant et poussa une expression de dégoût quand il passa le seuil. Bien que le ménage semblait régulier, il régnait une sensation de vieux et de saleté. Les murs étaient à peu près tous dans les teintes de brun ou orange.

-Combien y a-t-il de chambres ici? Interrogea Hermione, l'esprit pratique.

-On peut s'avouer chanceux, car il y a de la place pour tout le monde! s'exclama Luna, il y a quatre chambres. J'ai déjà tout organiser pour éviter les… petits désaccords qui pourrait subvenir.

-Je crois qu'il y en aura pareille ma chère, dit Cho en regardant Pansy avec mépris.

-Mais non, renchérit la blonde, bon je peux commencer? Tout d'abord du côté des garçons –j'ai réuni les groupes d'amis : Harry James, Ronald Bilius et Neville Garry-Bob dans l'une et dans l'autre, Drago Lucius, Cormac Kenny…

-Oh! Arrête de dire notre deuxième nom, ça me fait trop honte! Kenny! C'est ma mère qui a voulu, pas moi! se plaignit McLaggen en montrant pour la première fois un signe de faiblesse.

-D'accord. Si tu y tiens… Bon, Michael, tu te joindras à eux.

-Et s'ils me tuent pendant mon sommeil! Oui, Ginny, j'ai compris je me calme, se reprit M.Panique, en prenant de grandes respirations.

-Du côté des filles, maintenant! Hermione, Ginny et moi dans la chambre qui est dans le sous-sol et les autres dans celles du grenier. Vous ferez attention car le chat qui mangeait les souris est mort donc il se peut qu'il n'y en ait quelques-unes dans la demeure, termina enfin Luna.

Pansy et Cho escaladèrent le sofa et se mirent à pousser leurs habituels cris aigus exprimant la terreur.

-Bon maintenant qu'on a réglé les niaiseries de nos chambres, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses?

Ginny n'attendit pas la réponse avant de continuer.

-Ok? Super! Pourquoi ne pas faire un party pour célébrer notre arrivée dans cette île des bidouches-choses.

Tout le monde acclama la nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

-Nous avons de la musique des Wiggibady dans la cave. Je cours aller la chercher…

-Wiggibady? Yeurk! s'exprima si bien Ron. Y'a pas d'autres choses?

-Ben moi, je peux vous chanter les Backstreet Boys…Yeah! J'ai la voix de Nick Carter. Get down! Get down… se mit à chanter le blondinet.

Michael Corner mima le signe de vomir derrière Malefoy. Luna alla à la recherche d'un micro pendant qu'on mettait le nouveau CD des idoles de Malefoy.

-Je commence à avoir faim, moi! se plaint Ron

Ginny était prête à lui venir en aide.

- Comme toujours! Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine, j'ai vu plusieurs choses qui m'intriguaient tout à l'heure

-Ma petite Gin dit Harry en essayant de l'amadouer, je crois qu'Hermione et moi sommes plus qualifiés pour faire ce pénible boulot. J'ai eu l'habitude chez les Dursley tandis que toi, tu n'es pas initiée à la cuisine moldue.

-À la cuisine tout court si tu veux l'avis de tout le monde! L'autre jour, Fred a failli s'étouffer en essayer de manger une de ses recettes secrètes . Si tu veux mon avis, je suis certain que ce qu'il y avait dedans de si secret était de la cervelle de troll.

-Y'en a marre des chicanes de famille ou de couple! Dit Harry coupant toutes protestations de la part de Ginny. Tu viens, Hermione?

-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Attends une minute, que je puisse ôter la gomme que m'a plantée Neville dans les cheveux.

Dans le salon, la fête commençait à battre son plein après le « festin » qu'ils eurent le droit de manger. (Des pogos avec de la salade) Malefoy avait trouvé un de ses disques de Backstreet Boys dans sa valise et s'amusait à séduire Pansy et Cho en dansant. Harry et Ginny se parlaient dans un coin tout sourire. (Ah! L'amour!) Michael et Cormac faisaient un concours de vanteries des plus grands exploits accomplis par eux-mêmes au Quidditch. Il y avait Ron qui somnolait en écoutant le bavardage intensif de Lavande. Elle lui montrait des photos d'une certaine floralière appartenant à sa tante. Il y avait également Neville qui prédisait l'avenir d'Hermione aux cartes en bouffant son quatrième sac de pop corn. Il y avait également Luna qui avait tenu à préparer les lits de tout le monde bien que personne n'avait insisté pour aller l'aider.

-Alors, quand tu seras grande, tu te marieras avec le plus bel homme de la terre. Il sera musclé ce qui fera tout son charme auprès de la gent féminine. Il sera célèbre par tous les charmes que tu auras inventés pour lui. Il s'appellera…

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Hermione mimant l'action de réfléchir, il ne se nommerait pas Neville par hasard?

-Comment as-tu pu le trouver? Postillona Neville.

-Ne te pose pas cette question. Tu sais très bien qu'elle connaît tous alors l'avenir pour elle, ce n'est pas grand-chose, intervint Ron qui avait pu se débarrasser de son « amie » pour quelques temps.

Lavande était allée chercher un autre paquet de photos -de son nouveau lapin, maintenant.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Neville essaya de manger le dix millième morceau de maïs soufflé pouvant plus, vomit le contenu de son estomac dans la face de sa future femme –d'après lui! Ron se dépêcha de prendre le nécessaire pour nettoyer le dégât en disant :

-Neville, si j'étais toi, j'irais le plus loin possible même jusqu'à changer de planète car je crois bien qu'elle n'en peut plus de toi!

En effet, Hermione avait le visage rouge de colère et d'indignation.

-Neville, j'ai quelques petites choses à te révéler qui vont peut-être te choquer mais…Commença Hermione de sa voix calme, puis elle explose. JE NE SAIS PAS SI TU L'AS REMARQUÉ, MAIS DEPUIS LA PREMIÈRE ANNÉE JE FAIS TOUT POUR T'ÉVITER. LES SEULES FOIS OÙ JE T'AI AIDÉ C'EST PARCE QUE TU ME FAISAIS PITIÉ TELLEMENT T'ÉTAIS CAVE ET LAID! VA-TU ME FICHER LA PAIX UN JOUR? S'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DIX AUTRES PERSONNES DANS CETTE MAISON, JE CROIS QUE JE T'ÉTRANGLERAIS! JUSTE POUR VOIR L'EFFET QUE ÇA TE FAIT D'AVOIR LA FACE TOTALEMENT BLEU ET LES YEUX RESSORTIS DE LA TÊTE!

Neville avait commencé à sangloter en se repliant sur lui-même. Voyant que la crise d'Hermione était finie, il sortit de la cuisine en criant d'une voix suraiguë. Ginny arriva à cet instant, attirée par le chahut.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oh rien, laisse tomber. Je me suis défoulée sur Neville mais je n'aurais pas dû, dit Hermione, désolée de s'être conduite de cette manière.

Lavande revint avec d'autres photos. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, les quatre collégiens regardèrent les photos sans parler de la saute d'humeur d'Hermione. Puis Lavande ne le supportant plus, donna enfin son opinion.

-C'était une erreur de ta part. Comment veux-tu que les garçons veuillent de toi si tu leur lances des menaces de mort aux cinq minutes? Va-y plus mollo! Moi,

-Ferme-la Lav-Lav avec tes histoires de cœur. Tout le monde s'en fiche! Je te ferais remarquer qu'aucun gars ne t'a endurée plus d'un an depuis que tu es à Poudlard… Je vais aller m'excuser…

Elle sortit de la cuisine elle aussi pour partir à la recherche de Neville. On ne tarda pas à savoir qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle poussa un cri strident et puis on entendit un bruit de chute.

-Hermione! S'écria Ron et Ginny, inquiets

La petite troupe quitta la pièce et se mêla à celle du salon pour se diriger vers le deuxième étage. Le corps inerte de la jeune Gryffondor était étendu sur le sol. Apparemment, elle s'était évanouie en voyant Neville.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'étais en train de faire les lits dans la cave quand j'ai entendu une chicane et… Mais attendez, qu'est-ce que lui fait avec ma clé autour du cou? Demanda Luna et pour la première fois, elle semblait avoir les pieds biens sur terre. Il est tout bleu...oh! Il est mort!

Les adolescents commencèrent à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Neville avait été tué.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, commença Malefoy d'une voix distante, semblant perdu dans ses pensés. Cette chose est qu'il n'y a personne d'autres sur cette île. Donc…

-L'assassin est parmi nous, acheva Michael, tremblant.

En déposant Hermione sur un lit, Ron dit :

-C'est étrange que Neville soit mort exactement comme Hermione le souhaitait.

Il ne se rendait pas compte du sens qu'avaient pris ses paroles.


	3. Pluie de soupçons et tentative de fuite

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron, puis vers Hermione qui avait pâli lorsque son ami avait émit ses hypothèses. Luna, toute insouciante, dit :

-Quoi ? Tu es en train de nous dire qu'Hermione serait peut-être la meurtrière ?

-Non ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai simplement dit que je trouvais ça bizarre.

-Moi, intervint Malefoy, je suis sûr que la Sang-de-Bourbe y soit pour quelque chose. Après tout, parmi nous, c'était elle qui détestait le plus Londubat.

Hermione retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Et si c'était moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été assez idiote pour tuer ce cave-là de la manière que je l'aurais décrite ? C'est comme si vous accuseriez Luna à cause de son collier !

-Mais oui ! dit triomphalement Michael en pointant Luna du doigt. Tu as raison, c'est elle la meurtrière ! Qu'on la brûle sur-le-champ !

-Michael ! soupira Ginny. Hermione vient juste de dire que Luna serait stupide de tuer quelqu'un avec son propre collier.

-On ne le sait jamais, Ginny, répliqua Harry. Ça peut être aussi bien Luna que n'importe qui, imagine qu'elle se soit justement dit : « Si je tue avec mon collier, ils vont dire que jamais je n'aurais pu me trahir à ce point ! ».

-J'avoue, admit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

-Alors, j'ai raison ! dit Michael, presque avec de la démence. C'est Luna, il faut la brûler !

-En plus, c'est Lovegood qui nous a tous invités sur son île, rappela McLaggen. Qui dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de tous nous assassiner ?

-Bonne question, Cormac, affirma Luna.

-Tu es donc bien stupide, Lovegood ! s'écria Cho. C'est toi qu'on accuse de meurtre, tu devrais au contraire être en train de te défendre !

-Je le sais, mais je trouve quand même que vous avez de bonnes hypothèses, dit Luna. On ne le sait jamais, peut-être que j'ai été possédée par un Chibougawa –figurez-vous que c'est une créature qui…

-Peu importe, l'interrompit Pansy. Pour ma part, je trouve que Granger fait une meilleure coupable. En plus, même si je dois l'admettre à contrecoeur, elle est plus intelligente que Lovegood.

-C'est vrai, approuva Lavande en jetant un regard mauvais à Hermione, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Parkinson. Tout à l'heure, Neville a tapé sur les nerfs d'Hermione et peut-être que, sous l'effet de la colère, elle l'aurait tué. Elle a toujours détesté Neville.

-Tout le monde détestait Neville, je te ferai remarquer, répliqua Ron.

-Donc, au fond, tu es en train de tous nous accuser ? dit Harry.

-Non… ben, peut-être que oui, avoua Ron. Personnellement, Neville n'était pas mon ami préféré, mais quand Hermione n'était pas là, Neville était plutôt cool. Autrement dit, je ne peux pas vraiment avoir tué Neville.

-Si, tu peux l'avoir tué ! s'écria soudainement Lavande d'une voix perçante. Quand on sortait ensemble, tu étais jaloux que McLaggen sorte avec Hermione !

-Je n'ai jamais sorti avec lui ! protesta Hermione, mais Lavande parlait plus fort qu'elle.

-Et tu savais parfaitement que Neville tournait autour de cette fille, alors, pour avoir le champ libre, tu t'es débarrassé de lui afin de pouvoir conquérir Hermione Granger !

Ron avait étrangement rougi, mais il contredit tout ce que Lavande venait de débiter furieusement. Malgré l'atmosphère tendue, les autres avaient échangé un petit sourire entendu, même Malefoy.

-Et pourquoi vous m'accusez, hein ? finit par dire Ron. Pourquoi vous n'accusez pas Malefoy ? Lui, c'est un Mangemort !

-Ouais, il voulait tuer Dumbledore, mais il était trop mauviette pour en finir jusqu'au bout ! dit Harry avec colère.

-Justement, Potter, je suis une mauviette ! gémit Malefoy, soucieux de se faire accuser. Comment j'aurais pu tuer Londubat, surtout sans ma baguette ?

-Parce que Dumbledore, lui, il était plus fort que toi, en temps normal, et s'il n'avait pas bu la potion, il ne serait pas mort, ni par toi, ni par Rogue ! dit Harry. En plus, il voulait te convaincre te changer de côté. Mais Neville, c'est autre chose, les derniers mots qu'il a dit devait sûrement être quelque chose du genre : « Pourquoi Hermione ne m'aime pas ? Pourquoi, Malefoy, pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'étrangles ? ».

-S'il vous plaît, supplia tristement Cho, sans doute apeurée qu'on n'accuse son « cher » Drago, arrêtez d'accuser n'importe qui. Il faut partir de cette île.

-Et comment ? lui demanda méchamment Pansy. On est tous coincés ici. On est douze personnes, ou plutôt onze désormais, onze élèves pris sur une stupide île perdue au milieu de nulle part avec un cadavre et un meurtrier parmi eux !

-Attendez, dit soudain Luna. Mr Lajoie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce débile-là ? dit Ron en se tournant vers Luna. On se cherche un moyen pour sortir d'ici vivants, on ne veut rien savoir d'un débile mental qui habite provisoirement dans une ancienne cabane de trolls qui décapitent les gens !

-Non, dit Luna en secouant la tête blonde, je veux dire que Mr Lajoie est encore ici. Il devait retourner chez lui aujourd'hui, ce soir avant le souper.

-Mais… mais…, balbutia Hermione, on est le soir !

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards paniqués.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? hurla Ginny, tout à coup frénétique. Qu'on aille chercher ce fou de Mr Lajoie avant qu'il s'en aille sans nous !

Ce fut une véritable ruée vers l'extérieur. Ils laissèrent le corps de Neville au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage, puis ils dévalèrent au pas de course l'escalier (McLaggen faillit même trébucher et planter face première, ce dont s'était bien moqué Hermione). Finalement, Ron, qui était arrivé le premier en bas, ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de sortir en tête de la file d'élèves, car tout le monde le poussa pour qu'ils puissent passer, voulant sortir le plus vite possible. Malefoy succéda Ron en avant des autres, et tout le monde le suivit dans la nature alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Luna prit les devants et alla frapper allégrement à la cabane de Mr Lajoie, comme s'ils venaient simplement lui porter des biscuits en signe de bienvenue.

-Mr Lajoie ! claironna-t-elle. Mr Lajoie, c'est moi, Luna Lovegood ! Ouvrez, nous avons besoin d'aide !

-S'il refuse de nous ouvrir, tu me permets de défoncer la porte ? suggéra McLaggen en remontant les manches d'un geste menaçant et en montrant ses muscles.

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix étranglée. Il n'est pas à l'intérieur !

-Comment ça ? lui demanda Harry.

-Il est déjà en train de se sauver sur son radeau !

Ils se mirent soudainement à crier d'épouvante et ni une ni deux, ils se retournèrent vers l'océan. En effet, comme Ginny l'avait dit, un petit point était en train de s'éloigner. Tout le monde se remit à courir vers le bord de l'eau pour crier à Mr Lajoie de revenir, mais tout ce que le vieillard devait voir d'où il était devait ressembler à onze petits points qui étaient venus lui dire adieu en faisant des gestes enthousiastes et des cris d'au revoir.

-Ça ne sert à rien, dit Hermione pour ramener les autres, qui continuaient à crier « à l'aide ! », à la réalité. Il ne nous entend pas. Il est trop loin et les vieux schnocks dans son genre entendent très mal.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers le radeau de Mr Lajoie qui s'éloignait toujours, et ils virent qu'elle avait raison. Alors, en silence, ils le regardèrent s'éloigner tranquillement sur son petit radeau de bois, avec une petite étincelle qui scintillait encore, comme si la dent en or de Mr Lajoie brillait pour leur dire un dernier adieu.

-Ça y est, conclut Ron d'un air grave, on est fichus.


	4. Qu'on la brûle sur le champs!

Le groupe s'était séparé en deux (Malefoy, McLaggen et Michael voulaient parler entre gars sérieusement mais Pansy avait insisté pour ne pas rester avec la gang de morrons) pour pouvoir discuter du drame dans lequel ils étaient maintenant plongés. Les autres avaient le visage pâle, terrifié, perdu dans leur pensée. Ron tempêtait au sujet de M. Lajoie. Depuis le début il avait inutilement une animosité envers lui, maintenant qu'il avait une raison de pouvoir chialer, il en profitait.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. La tension est insoutenable. Je veux partir! s'exclame Lavande avant de fondre en larmes. Cho lui proposa d'aller la consoler dans le sous-sol où elles pourraient parler à leur aise (elle a quand même un peu de bon, cette Cho!) Soudain Ginny se tapa le front.

-On aurait pu quitter depuis le début! Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote!

-Arrête! Tu me fais penser à Hermione, là! plaisanta Harry.

Hermione lui assena une tape sur la tête puis encouragea du regard Ginny pour qu'elle continue à développer son idée.

-Vous, je dis vous en parlant de vous tous sauf Luna et moi, vous transplanez! Et puis vous appelez du secours et on vient nous chercher toutes les deux. N'est-ce pas génial?

Les élèves présents étaient soudainement sortis de leur léthargie.

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre fun, mais non, ce n'est pas génial, répondit Luna avec un regard compatissant pendant que les autres somnolaient à nouveau. C'est dans le principe de nos vacances moldues. Sans baguette et moyen de transports magiques, ça fait tellement du bien de se trouver dans la nature laissé à nous-mêmes. Mon père a fait installer des sortilèges anti-transplanage partout sur l'île.

-Ah oui! commenta Harry d'un ton amer. Comme les moldus avec leur camping sauvage sans électricité.

-Et maintenant grâce à votre passe-temps de dégénéré, s'exclama le rouquin en s'apitoyant sur son sort, on est cloué ici avec un fou débile mental qui tue pour rien car Neville ne rapportera rien à personne. Tout le monde se fichait de lui. Oh mais attendez!

Cette brusque exclamation avait réveillé les autres.

-Peut-être que c'est cet imbécile de vieillard sourd qui a assassiné Neville sans aucun mobile apparent. Un tueur en série? dit-il essayant de se convaincre de son idée, ça lui empêchait de penser qu'un meurtrier figurait parmi ses amis.

-Oui, opina Hermione, ce n'est pas bête, pas bête du tout même! Plus j'y pense, sûrement! Enfin, j'espère…

-J'espère que vous avez raison, marmonna Ginny d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait plus.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te prépare une tasse de thé pendant que tu t'étends dans ton lit? Sollicita Ron, prenant des airs de frère poule. Après tout, tu as vécu un dur choc. Si maman savait…

Cette recommandation avait piqué Ginny au vif.

-Je suis extrêmement capable de me débrouiller seule! Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je demanderai à quelqu'un de compétent! Comme…

-Moi! Compléta Luna, sérieuse.

Ginny fit mime de tousser comme Ombrage pour formuler son désaccord. Elle pensait beaucoup plus à Harry qu'à cette Loufoca pour lui remonter le moral!

-Je sais bien qu'il y a une bonne raison d'être stressé et de se crêper le chignon, débuta Hermione, d'une voix mal assurée, mais je voudrais vous poser une question.

La petite communauté lui lança des coups d'œil impatients ayant l'air de vouloir dire : Allez! Pose-la ta question qu'on en finisse!

-Ben…essaya maladroitement de dire Hermione, comment et qui se débarrasse du corps? Je ne crois que les gars qui dorment à l'étage veulent de **_ça _**devant le seuil de leur porte.

Tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas être concerné par la question. Malefoy qui venait d'entrer et remarqua qu'il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment. Il avant eu le temps d'attendre son interrogation. Puis au bout d'un bref instant de réflexion désagréable, il proposa :

-Ok, je peux bien aller jeter le cadavre de Londubat dans l'océan, mais seulement si…euh...Potter m'accompagne et Weasley aussi tiens.

-Pourquoi moi? Gémit Harry, ok ok j'ai compris!

Après avoir passé une journée la plus relaxante possible, tous étaient très fatigués. En fait, les adolescents étaient sur le nerfs ce qui donnait plusieurs frictions.

-Bon moi, je suis épuisé…Yeah! Est-ce qu'on va dormir? demanda Malefoy bien qui se fichait de leur avis.

Ce fut l'unanimité sauf Cho qui voulait se pomponner dans la salle de bain. (Elle est complètement dingue, cette fille, dit Ron) Bien vite, les trois filles qui dormaient au sous-sol se trouvèrent seules.

-Je ne veux pas dormir dans la cave. Il fait noir et frisquet. Luna m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité là-dedans. En plus, dans les films d'horreur, il y a toujours un meurtre ou une poursuite qui se passe dans cette pièce, affirma Ginny le regard inquiet.

-Oh Luna! Pourquoi nous as-tu invités ici quand tu savais tous les problèmes. C'est si propice à une scène d'assassinat. Coincés sur une île déserte, sans aucun moyens de communiquer avec l'extérieur. On dirait que tu fais exprès! Se fâcha Hermione.

Luna ne remarqua même pas que son amie était en colère contre elle et proposa :

-Je peux aller chercher une lampe à l'huile dans le petit cabanon à balai dehors. Attendez-moi ici.

Et elle sortit tout bonnement. Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent un regard très éloquent. Pas question de rester une seconde de plus seules dans le salon. Elles montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre quand soudain toutes sources de lumières s'éteignirent. Des cris s'élevèrent de toutes parts dans la maison.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ginny de cette petite voix qui n'était plus la sienne quand elle était perturbée et inquiète.

-Une panne d'électricité sans aucun doute. Pourtant il fait beau, dehors! Peut-être qu'un fusible s'est brisé… Oh là là! Finit-elle de se plaindre, pourquoi tu descends?

-Je ne suis pas descendue du tout! Allez viens-t'en!

Cependant, Hermione était sûre d'avoir senti quelque chose la frôler. À l'étage, ce fut le désordre total. Tout le monde se déplaçait d'un endroit à l'autre essayant de chercher son ami sans oublier les cris de panique de Lavande qui gémissait qu'elle avait peur du noir. Ils réussirent à tous se réunir dans la chambre de Ron et d'Harry car c'était la plus spacieuse. McLaggen leur donnait des conseils à la noix que tous les autres s'avaient déjà. Subitement, une lueur orangée se propagea dans la pièce. Elle venait de l'extérieur. McLaggen se précipita immédiatement à la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Oh! Regardez! Quelqu'un fait un feu de joie, comme il est beau!

-Mais non, gros bêta! C'est le cabanon qui est en feu! répliqua Pansy, naïvement.

-Le cabanon! s'exclama Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix. Luna était à l'intérieur et elle n'est même pas encore revenue!

-Vous voulez dire que Luna est en train de brûler à l'intérieur? demanda Harry, inquiet.

L'électricité était revenue ainsi que l'anxiété. Ils voulurent aller sauver Luna mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Le cabanon était une perte totale. Personne ne savait si Luna était vraiment morte car on n'osait pas fouillé dans les débris recouverts de cendre. Ils découvrirent cependant un morceau de son coton ouaté de face de loup. Cela prouvait qu'elle s'était faite mise de force dans sa future tombe. Un message écrit au rouge à lèvre indiquait l'amusement du meurtrier : Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Il ne s'est pas vraiment forcé d'écrire un mot original, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Malefoy.

-Eh la face à claque! Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter? lui reprocha Harry.

-Ben, il y en a déjà un qu'il le fait, non? C'est pas parce que toi…

Un halètement d'une personne essoufflée se fit entendre. Cho, que personne n'avait revu depuis qu'elle était allée se maquiller, arrivait avec le regard indiquant un désarroi incroyable. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme! Elle était dans le hall de la maison. La troupe se déplaça jusqu'à elle pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

-Je l'ai vu! dit-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai vu la personne qui a fait ça! L'ASSASSIN!


	5. La plainte de Malefoy

Personne ne sut combien de temps le silence régna à la suite des paroles de Cho. Elle restait là, à pleurer en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Même Pansy, qui pourtant la détestait depuis qu'elle savait que Malefoy préférait l'asiatique à elle, trouvait qu'elle faisait pitié. Harry s'approcha lentement de Cho qui gémissait, sa tête noire posée sur ses genoux.

-Tu as vu le meurtrier ? demanda-t-il, mais tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut un petit cri horrifié de Cho.

-Viens, ne reste pas ici, tu as besoin de t'asseoir, intervint Hermione à l'adresse de Cho en la prenant par le bras.

Tout le monde semblait vouloir se faire soudainement plus doux avec cette idiote qui était la seule survivante à connaître l'identité du meurtrier. Ils savaient que c'était leur seule chance de s'empêcher de finir comme Luna ou Neville. Ils conduisirent Cho dans le salon et la forcèrent à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Malefoy restait près d'elle, très inquiet et le visage pâle. Tous les autres se regroupèrent autour de Cho qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

-Quelqu'un pourrait aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai la gorge sèche et la langue brûlée.

Pansy s'éclipsa pour se rendre dans la cuisine et revint avec un verre d'une eau limpide. Les huit autres élèves rassemblés autour de Cho l'empêchaient de pouvoir s'avancer et de donner le verre d'eau, alors Pansy tapota l'épaule de McLaggen en murmurant :

-Passe ce verre d'eau vers l'avant.

Lui-même trop loin de Cho, McLaggen le passa à Michael Corner qui ne pouvait également rien faire de la place où il était. Impatiente, Ginny arracha le verre d'eau de ses mains et le tendit à Harry, et le verre d'eau passa de main en main avant d'arriver dans celles de Malefoy qui put le donner à Cho.

-Bon, dépêche-toi, Cho, qui est l'assassin ? dit Lavande avec la même curiosité que si elle allait apprendre le nom du gagnant de la loterie.

Loin de vouloir se dépêcher, Cho pâlit davantage et sa main trembla avec tant de force qu'elle faillit échapper son verre d'eau. Ron soupira devant tant de maladresse.

-En tout cas, dit-il, on peut être sûrs que ce n'est plus ce crétin de Mr Lajoie, à moins qu'il se soit caché sur l'île. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir une occasion de lui donner un bon coup de pied là où je pense…

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! s'écria Hermione avec beaucoup de colère. Pourrais-tu cesser de penser une seconde à ce vieux Mr Lajoie ?

-Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Ne recommencez pas à vous chicanez ! s'exclama Ginny, choquée. Continue, Cho.

-Non, je ne crois pas que je pourrai le dire, se lamenta Cho, sur le point de recommencer à pleurer.

-Franchement, Chang, force-toi un peu ! s'écria McLaggen qui commençait à s'énerver. On ne va pas attendre toute la journée, c'est quand même du meurtrier qu'on parle…

-Ne la brusque, pas, espèce de crétin ! hurla Malefoy. Ne t'en fais pas, Cho chérie, dit-il plus doucement, nous allons tuer le meurtrier avant qu'il ne nous tue, yeah.

-Promis ? murmura-t-elle.

-Seulement si tu nous le dis, grogna Ron.

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione. Cho sembla retrouver confiance, et aussi la satisfaction d'attirer l'attention des autres. Avec des gestes grandiloquents, elle leva le verre d'eau au niveau de son visage. Tout le monde se rapprocha d'elle, certains qu'elle allait enfin parler.

-Alors, dit lentement Cho d'un ton dramatique, l'assassin est…

Soudainement, elle eut un frisson et but une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

Ce qui s'ensuivit se passa si vite que personne n'eut le temps de faire un geste. Le teint mat de Cho vira brusquement au bleu et elle commença à suffoquer. Elle échappa son verre d'eau qui se fracassa par terre lorsqu'elle porta ses mains autour de son cou dans l'espoir de retrouver une respiration normale. Ses camarades, horrifiés, virent de l'écume sortir de sa bouche, puis Cho tomba à la renverse, sur les débris de son verre. Elle fut ensuite parcourue de spasmes.

-NON, MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurla Malefoy d'une voix perçante où régnait la panique.

Au même moment, Cho devint raide comme une planche, puis son corps se détendit, comme si elle était tombée inconsciente. Personne n'osait bouger. Ils étaient tous terrorisés par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Heu… Elle va mieux, là ? dit Lavande d'une voix étouffée.

-Si elle va mieux ? rugit Michael en se tournant vers elle, scandalisé. Elle ne va pas mieux, elle est morte, espèce de retardée mentale ! Et c'est ce qui va tous nous arriver ! On ne sait pas qui est le meurtrier !

-Ou la meurtrière, ajouta Pansy d'une voix lointaine. Tu ne dois pas sous-estimer les filles, Corner.

-Hé, je vous interdis de débattre sur la question en ce moment ! les prévint Harry en fixant avec épouvante le cadavre de Cho dont le visage était à demi caché par ses cheveux noirs.

Accroupi à ses côtés, Malefoy avait le regard anéanti.

-Elle savait quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte.

-Yeah, ajouta Ron en imitant la voix de Malefoy, dans l'espoir de pouvoir détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Malheureusement, il n'obtint pas beaucoup de succès. Ginny jeta un regard noir à son frère pendant qu'Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy et de Cho. Un peu tremblante, elle se pencha sur le visage de l'asiatique pendant que Malefoy lui dégageait ses cheveux du visage.

-Yeurk ! fit Ginny en reculant d'un pas, dégoûtée. Ça fait peur à voir, elle a les yeux grands ouverts !

-Elle a été empoisonnée, murmura Hermione. Quelqu'un a versé du poison dans son verre.

-Le meurtrier a encore frappé, renchérit McLaggen d'une voix dramatique.

-Je crois qu'on le savait déjà, McLaggen, répliqua Ron.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupides ! s'écria Malefoy, furieux. Cho vient de mourir et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de vous chicaner comme si de rien n'était ! Sans Cho, ma vie est anéantie ! C'était la seule personne qui comptait pour moi et qui me comprenait, yeah !

-Elle ne te méritait pas, Drago, dit brusquement Pansy d'une voix dure. C'est moi, la femme de ta vie !

-Ferme-la, Parkinson ! rugit Ginny, mais pour la première fois, elle ne se fit pas obéir.

Pansy semblait vraiment décidée à vider son cœur à Malefoy. Elle le fixait avec des yeux déterminés.

-Drago, tu ne peux pas continuer à défendre cette idiote-là, elle a volé ma place ! La seule chose que je regrette de sa mort, c'est que Chang n'ait pas révélé qui était la personne qui a assassiné Londubat et Lovegood !

-Tu ferais une bonne meurtrière, Parkinson ! intervint Michael, la respiration saccadée. Tu sembles prendre un grand plaisir de voir que Cho Chang est morte ! Tu dois simplement être déçue de ne pas avoir pu la poignarder !

-On ne parle pas de toi, Corner ! s'exclama Pansy avec colère en se tournant vers Michael. Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein ? Je suis certaine que tu fais simplement semblant d'être un paranoïaque cinglé pour que personne ne puisse te soupçonner !

-Il n'y a pas que ça, dit lentement Harry, vous vous rappelez ? Quand on accusait Luna d'être la responsable du meurtre de Neville, Michael l'a menacée de la « brûler sur-le-champ »… et Luna est morte brûlée l'instant d'après !

-Qui te dit que Luna est morte, Harry ? dit Ron d'une voix forte. On ne sait pas si elle l'est vraiment, on n'a pas osé retrouver son corps dans les débris du cabanon…

Tout le monde regarda Ron avec étonnement et trouva qu'il avait raison ; peut-être bien que Luna était encore vivante…

-C'est bien pensé, Ron, approuva Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle était toujours accroupie près du cadavre de Cho, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était incapable de s'en éloigner. Quant à Malefoy, il sanglotait, la tête appuyée sur le sofa où Cho s'était assise quelques instants plus tôt.

-Supposons que Luna est morte, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se serait fait tuée ? demanda Lavande. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Peut-être que le meurtrier voulait la punir, dit Hermione avec raison. Pour nous avoir invité sur son île.

-Je trouve qu'il est pas mal idiot, commenta Ron. Si le meurtrier prend plaisir à tuer des gens, il devrait au contraire être heureux que Luna l'ait invité sur une île presque déserte !

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny qui dit :

-Oui, mais justement, c'était pour lui faire regretter son geste, d'une certaine manière… même si ça lui fait son affaire, à cet assassin imbécile.

-Il n'est pas si imbécile que ça s'il a réussi à tuer tout le monde, dit Harry. En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment trouver d'indices…

-Mais Cho s'est fait empoisonnée car elle savait qui avait tué Lovegood, se lamenta Malefoy en relevant la tête, le visage mouillé de larmes. Et Londubat parce que… parce qu'il était cave, yeah, voilà tout !

-Peut-être que Neville était un avertissement, suggéra Lavande. Je ne sais pas, moi…, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui jetait McLaggen. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? À part une raison pour accuser Hermione…

Cette dernière baissa la tête.

-Oh, ne recommencez pas à l'accuser ! s'écria Ron pour défendre Hermione. Allons seulement enterrer Cho à quelque part et allons tous dormir !

-Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la nuit à creuser la tombe de Chang, dit sèchement Pansy. Pourquoi ne pas la jeter tout simplement dans la mer, comme Londubat ?

-Mais je veux qu'elle ait une belle cérémonie, dit Malefoy. Londubat ne le méritait pas, mais Cho, si. Même si elle est morte, il faut quand même la respecter !

Un moment plus tard, Malefoy était encore en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, tirant le cadavre de Cho derrière eux. Malefoy était furieux. Personne ne l'avait appuyé lorsqu'il avait défendu son point de vue, car on lui avait tous fait remarquer que les pelles étaient toutes restées dans le cabanon réduit en cendres, et personne n'avait envie de fouiller dans la maison pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre pour creuser un trou.

Arrivés au bord de l'eau, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, puis, avec précaution, ils déposèrent le corps de Cho dans les vagues de la mer. Au loin, on voyait déjà l'aube se lever sur la ligne d'horizon. La dépouille de Cho resta encore un instant à leurs pieds, ballottée par les vagues, puis le courant l'emporta et quelques minutes plus tard, son corps disparut. Malefoy laissa échapper une plainte déchirante et lorsque Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour voir où il allait, ils le virent un peu plus loin, donnant rageusement un coup de pied dans le sable qui virevolta dans tous les sens, puis se jetant par terre en laissant échapper une autre lamentation.

-J'ai essayé, Cho ! Hurla-t-il désespérément, le regard fixé sur la mer. J'ai essayé ! Je voulais que tu reposes dignement, mais personne n'a voulu ! Mais je t'aime, Cho !

-Je crois que ses idoles de Backstreet Boys ont déteint sur lui, dit Ron à Harry. Il devient de plus en plus stupide. Mais ce doit être normal, Cho est morte, on devra s'y faire.


	6. Je suis seul au monde!

-Cette soupe est dégoûtante! Se plaint Pansy en remuant le contenu de son bol avec sa cuiller.

-C'est normal, c'est ma sœur qui l'a fait. Hermione est trop attristée pour faire la cuisine donc Ginny a pris la relève, expliqua Ron qui lui avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée de manger ce mardi midi.

Les jeunes sorciers étaient tous attablés devant leur bol, mais personne ne mangeait. Leur nez pointé par terre, aucun n'était assez courageux pour les divertir.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a juste passé une nuit ici et que trois de nos amis sont déjà morts! Il ne veut vraiment pas perdre de temps... dit Ginny en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire de son frère.

-Ou elle, répliqua Lavande. Je suis toujours convaincue que c'est Hermione la coupable. Elle a eu toutes les chances pour assassiner les trois victimes.

-Et toi Lavande, demanda Ron, tu n'étais pas allée chercher des photos par hasard. Tu as eu tout le temps que tu voulais. Dans le noir, aucune question à poser. Tout le monde devient accusé et également pour Cho puisque le verre à passer entre les mains de tous.

Lavande éclata en sanglot.

-Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi?

-Oh là là! Tu ne comprends rien? Ils se défendent toujours ces deux-là. Laisse-les dans leur bulle, les petits tourtereaux! Conseilla Pansy avec sa voix d'idiote finie.

-Ta gueule, Parkinson!

-N'importe quoi! Tu crois que je voudrais sortir avec une Miss Je-Sais-Tout?

-Hey! Espèce d'estomac parlant!

-Ne commencez pas! J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous obstinez, vous chamaillez pour des riens. Vous croyez que vous êtes seuls sur cette île personne n'a envie de vous entendre, vociféra Harry. Pensez donc un peu à moi, vous êtes en train de ruiner mes tympans! Bébé doit être de mon avis! Hein, Ginny?

Ron et Hermione le trouvèrent tellement ridicule qu'ils oublièrent la future dispute et éclatèrent de rire. Les autres les imitèrent, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Michael commença à desservir la table en se questionnant :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut bien me dire qui avait apporté du poison sur l'île?

-Bravo Michael! Ne put s'empêcher de dire sarcastiquement Ginny en applaudissant. Quoi de mieux pour nous changer les idées! Vraiment, merci!

-Moi, je trouve que c'est important d'en parler, yeah!

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui semblait avoir retrouver l'usage de la parole depuis la veille.

-Moi aussi! Affirma Pansy, euh…Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça au juste, mon doux dragon venu du ciel?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Je pense ça parce qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté. On ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas être concernés. C'est quand même un de nous tous qui s'amuse à nous faire paniquer chaque minute. On est en plein drame, il faut qu'on l'avoue. On doit faire éclater la vérité! Yeah! À nous tous, on peut bien la trouver, non?

-Très bien parlé, Malefoy! Lança Hermione, étonnée par ses propres paroles.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on va réussir à déjouer ce grand cerveau? Interrogea Harry.

-Bof, ça ne prend pas tellement d'intelligence pour tuer quand l'attention est tournée quelque part, remarqua Ginny.

-Bon, on les commence nos spéculations, bébé? S'impatienta Harry qui commençait à se lasser qu'on rejette toujours ce qu'il disait.

-J'ai une idée. Si on faisait comme dans un procès? Proposa McLaggen et il prit soudain un air imposant. Évidemment, je serai le juge puisque je suis le plus âgé ici et j'ai de loin une intelligence supérieure à la votre.

Il y eut quelques protestations.

-Bon d'accord, asseyons-nous autour de la table, ordonna Cormac, je serai au bout comme ceci. Il me faudrait un petit marteau, ce rouleau à pâte fera le travail. Ah oui! Je donnerai le droit de parole, mais il nous manque quelqu'un qui dirigera la conversation. Qui a le plus de bon sens? Il est nécessaire que la conversation ne dégénère pas.

Harry parla :

-Je propose Hermione, elle ferait une bonne avocate. Elle a toujours réussi à me clouer le bec l'année passée avec mon intérêt envers Malefoy et ce qu'il mijotait, mais elle avait tort!

-Ton intérêt? Ton obsession, tu veux dire! répliqua Hermione piquée au vif.

-Ne parlons plus de la bêtise qu'a faite Dragoulaïlou, c'est du passé!

-La bêtise que j'ai faite, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer le vieil…le professeur Dumbledore, rectifia Malefoy qui avait remarqué les regards assassins qu'on lui jetait. Car maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres me recherche pour m'enlever la vie. Mais, j'ai un plan infaillible. Je suis maintenant en sécurité! Pourquoi irait-il jeter un coup d'œil sur cette île.

-Ton plan n'est pas vraiment infaillible puisque si ça continue comme ça, on va tous périr ici grâce à notre fou préféré. Ha! Ha! Ha! Plaisanta Ron sans vraiment se trouver drôle mais plutôt pénible.

Après avoir lancé quelques répliques sanglantes, la troupe réussit à tomber d'accord pour que ce soit Hermione l'avocate .

-Voilà maintenant chacun peut exprimer son opinion. Mais il faut lever la main! Ajouta McLaggen comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

-J'accuse Granger!

-Ouais! La sang-de-bourbe, yeah!

-Potter!

-J'accuse Pansy!

-Weasley!

-Quel Weasley?

-Les deux, ils sont complices!

-VOS GUEULES, MAUTADITS TARLAS! Vociféra Hermione en prenant le rouleau à pâte des mains du juge et en tapant de toutes ses forces contre la table.

Lavande leva la main et elle eut le droit de parole.

-J'accuse Hermione car elle détestait Neville. Tout le monde le sait et est d'accord avec moi pour dire que la scène qu'elle lui a fait avant de la tuer est assez révélatrice. Pour Luna, c'est parce que… elle racontait des choses étranges… Tiens!

-Wow! Quel mobile intéressant! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton acide.

-Hé hé hé! On ne critique rien! Reprocha le juge.

Ce fut au tout de Harry de prendre la parole.

-C'est Malefoy le coupable parce qu'il a tué Dumbledore!

Il répétait sans cesse cette phrase depuis le début et plus personne n'y faisait attention.

-Bon je crois qu'on devrait y aller par ordre et méthode car là ça n'avance à rien. Si on commençait par identifier tous ceux qui avaient la chance de tuer Neville? dit Hermione.

-Il y avait toi, Lavande, Harry, Luna… compta Ron sur le bout des doigts.

-Que faisaient McLaggen et Michael à ce moment? demanda Ginny.

-On s'obstinait donc on n'est pas coupable.

-Ils sont peut-être complices? demanda Pansy en leur pointant un couteau en plastique qui s'avançait dangereusement vers eux.

-On reviendra à notre cas plus tard, ordonna le prétendu chef.

-Et Malefoy, lui? Lança Harry.

-J'étais avec lui durant la soirée, mais à ce moment là, quand Hermione a pété sa coche, j'étais en train de me mettre du gloss aux fraises des bois. Par contre, Cho peut affirmer que Blondi-dragou est resté dans la salle.

-Elle est morte idiote! Tu n'as jamais fait attention à mes sentiments. J'ai toujours préféré Cho et je te l'ai dit en pleine face. Arrête de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous ne sommes PLUS ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

La concernée fondit en larmes et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre au grenier.

-Nous suspendons l'audience jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara Cormac en se dégageant de son trône.

Plus personne ne parla. Le silence se dispersa grâce à une intervention idiote de la part de Lavande :

-Et si on jouait au Monopoly?

-Ah oui! On est huit pour l'instant donc il y aura deux équipes. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un paquet de carte aussi. Ce sera merveilleusement divertissant! dit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique.

Malgré l'ironie de ses paroles, la plupart furent d'accord avec l'idée. C'est comme ça que l'après-midi se déroula.

C'est vraiment nul comme vacances d'été! Se plaignit Ron à ses camarades .

Il était coincé, dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Lavande, Cormac et Malefoy. De plus, il était en train de perdre dans le jeu qui, d'après lui, prouvait comment le monde des moldus était d'une platitude rare. Malefoy était allé chercher des chips. McLaggen voulait leur montrer un de ses trophées qu'il amenait partout avec lui. Donc pour l'instant, Lavande pouvait à sa guise reconquérir Ron. Elle lui offrait un autre de ses discours qui portait sur la gêne, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de dire ses sentiments. N'en pouvant plus, il alla à l'étage pour se retrouver avec ses vrais amis. Ils étaient pris de fou rire incontrôlable. Harry lui expliqua pourquoi :

-Une souris est passée dans le coin et tu connais le comportement de Michael! Il a monté sur une chaise et euh… tellement il avait peur…il a…mettons…souillé ses pantalons! Il est parti se nettoyer.

-Au moins il se passe quelque chose de divertissant.

-Weasley, c'est à ton tour, yeah!

-Bon je vais y aller, le devoir m'appelle.

Ron sortit laissant le trio commencer une partie de Pige dans l'lac . Au début, ils jouaient en équipe, gars contre filles. Ces dernières gagnaient toujours ce qui les rendait de très bonne humeur.

-Alors Harry, tu crois que tu as perdu ton partenaire. Ça lui prend du temps il me semble! Lui fit remarquer Ginny.

-Oui, t'as raison, bébé…

Hermione pouffa de rire.

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls pendant que vous vous chuchotez des mots doux à l'oreille?

-Non, j'étais justement pour lui dire d'arrêter de me surnommer comme ça, car ça fait beaucoup trop macho à mon goût.

-Sérieusement, je trouve que ça lui prend vraiment du temps à Corner! Commença à s'inquiéter Harry.

Ils se ruèrent dans le corridor craignant que le tueur ait encore frappé. Leurs appréhensions s'envolèrent aussitôt. Michael attendait simplement à l'entrée de la chambre de bain.

-C'est Parkinson! Elle a décidé de passer la nuit là-dedans, on dirait. PARKINSON SORS DE LA!

-Harry va prévenir les autres. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il revint bien vite accompagné des six autres. Malefoy dit d'un air détendu :

-Pourquoi s'inquiéter? Depuis toujours, elle adore flâner devant le miroir ou dans son bain. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas collée à mes basques.

-Peut-être, mais là elle ne répond pas! Je te dis que c'est grave, murmura Hermione.

McLaggen, le plus costaud, défonça la porte.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, elle n'était même pas barrée. C'est juste que je n'osais pas…

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le dégoûta à un point tel qu'il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. À l'intérieur de la pièce régnait une atmosphère morbide digne d'un film d'horreur. Le corps de la jeune fille recouvert de mousse à saveur de rose flottait dans la baignoire. Des ruisseaux d'eau rougeâtre se frayaient un chemin dans la pièce. Des traces de mains sanglantes étampaient les murs en signe de la dure lutte qu'avait dû faire face la victime. Un message écarlate était inscrit au mur dénudé de toute profondeur : VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR!

Plusieurs vomirent devant la scène la plus sadique que le meurtrier s'était amusé à leur faire subir. Malefoy s'enferma seul dans la chambre de bain. On l'entendit dire :

- Pourquoi? Bon dieu! Pourquoi t'amuses-tu avec MA vie! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça!

Je suis seul au monde!

Y'a rien à faire,

J'suis seul au monde.

J'peux plus me taire

J'suis seul au monde.

J'me sens si seul au monde

Hon Yeah!

Il ressortit la tête baissée d'un air sombre en tenant le corps de Pansy entourée d'une serviette. Ils allèrent comme d'habitude, puisque c'était devenue un rituel, jeter le corps dans les méandres de la mer qui se déchaînait pas mal aujourd'hui. Malefoy semblait si désemparé par la perte de sa seule à dernière copine sur l'île que les autres semblèrent enfin comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Ils étaient tous en train de rendre l'âme les uns après les autres. Michael faisait une prière à un certain sorcier. McLaggen, ne voulant pas laisser paraître ses sentiments, restait droit comme un piquet mais on pouvait apercevoir que tous ses membres tremblaient. Lavande voulait consoler Malefoy qui lançait des pierres dans l'eau, le regard perdu. Tant qu'à Harry, il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Ginny qui semblait avoir une crise de panique. Ce qui était tout à fait normal étant donné la situation.

-Ginny, calme-toi! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Le tueur ne m'aura pas. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre et toi non plus, supplia-t-il de ses éclatants yeux émeraudes. Tu dois te ressaisir. Si jamais je meurs, ce qui n'arrivera pas, je te le jure, continue de lutter.

-Lutter contre quoi, on ne s'est même pas c'est qui, gémit la jeune rousse, désespérée.

-Reste toujours avec la gang. C'est le seul conseil qu'on peut se dire.

Il y avait Hermione qui versait quelques larmes assise à côté de Ron.

-Comment allons-nous nous sortir de là? On est tous condamné à mourir, c'est ça?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Dit-il entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

-Pfff! Monsieur joue les héros…

Merci à Melody313 pour les reviews! C'est vraiment apprécié! Vous pourriez peut-être suivre son exemple...;-)


	7. La maison de Mr Lajoie

8. LA MAISON DE MR LAJOIE

La situation s'empirait de jour en jour. Tout le monde était en proie à de véritables crises de peur en réagissant différemment. Ginny, Hermione et Lavande éclataient presque tout le temps en sanglots alors que les garçons essayaient de se montrer un peu moins émotifs, mais sans succès. Michael sursautait à chaque mouvement brusque de ses camarades et paniquait pour un rien. Malefoy, quant à lui, ne semblait presque plus se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, ne cessant de radoter à propos de la mort de Cho et de Pansy.

-Je sais que j'ai été méchant avec Pansy, mais au fond, elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, yeah… Moins que Cho chérie, c'est vrai, yeah, mais quand même, c'était la seule personne qui me restait…

-Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose, dit soudain Ron, le mercredi matin après une courte nuit de sommeil où tout le monde ne cessait de se réveiller afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau mort. Il n'y a que des filles qui sont mortes. Je crois que le prochain à mourir sera Lavande, Hermione ou ma petite sœur !

-Weasley, tu oublies Londubat, rappela McLaggen, assis à côté de lui.

-Neville ne compte pas vraiment, dit Ron. D'ailleurs, je me suis souvent demandé s'il n'était pas un fif ou un homosexuel.

-Vive tes commentaires existentiels, Ron, répliqua Ginny en se frottant les yeux, au bout du lit de Harry.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé tôt dans la journée dans la chambre de Ron et Harry pour discuter un peu. La veille, personne n'avait osé reparler du meurtre de Parkinson pour permettre à chacun de s'en remettre personnellement. Maintenant, ils étaient prêts pour essayer d'éclaircir ce mystère.

-Je crois que la suspension de l'audience jusqu'à nouvel ordre a assez duré, déclara Cormac, ravi de redevenir le chef. Allez, tous dans la cuisine !

-Pour éviter de perdre du temps, restons donc ici, tant qu'à y être, dit Hermione. Qui commence à énoncer ses hypothèses ?

-Mais on ne peut pas commencer un procès sans mon petit marteau ! protesta McLaggen avec colère.

-Prends la lampe de chevet ou je ne sais quoi, mais fous-nous la paix avec ton marteau, répliqua Ron. Bon, qui est susceptible d'avoir tué Parkinson ?

-Eh bien, intervint Harry, Michael était allé se changer (énoncer ce souvenir fit sourire tout le monde, sauf Michael qui rougissait de honte), alors il peut être accusé. Toi aussi, Ron, car tu es venu nous voir et peut-être que tu serais allé dans la salle de bains entre-temps…

-Malefoy et McLaggen aussi étaient partis ailleurs, se défendit Ron. Et peut-être Lavande aussi, à bien y réfléchir, parce qu'elle était seule lorsque je suis parti.

-Tout le monde aurait pu tuer Parkinson, car on s'est tous séparés les uns des autres à un moment donné, dit désespérément Hermione. À un certain temps, je me suis retrouvée seule, car Ginny était partie chercher les cartes qui manquaient dans notre paquet pendant que Harry était allé boire un verre d'eau. On tourne en rond…

-On arrête l'audience, ça ne sert à rien, dit Ginny en se levant pour descendre dans la cuisine. Il faut plus d'indices. Qui a faim ?

Bien que personne n'ait vraiment envie de manger, tout le monde la suivit en bas. Ginny s'obstina à préparer le petit déjeuner et elle finit par remporter la victoire. Ce fut donc un drôle de mélange des quatre groupes alimentaires que tout le monde se vit servir.

-Allez, mangez ! insista Ginny en s'asseyant avant de tartiner son toast. Il n'y a que des bonnes choses qui proviennent des quatre groupes alimentaires : du brocoli et du fromage, avec des biscuits soda… et un bol de fèves au lard.

En entendant les ingrédients de leur petit déjeuner, la plupart recrachèrent la bouchée qu'ils venaient à peine, avec méfiance, de mettre dans leur bouche. Offusqué, Ron s'indigna :

-Tu nous donnes de la vraie cochonnerie à manger pendant que toi, tu se sers des toasts au Nutella à la place ?

Ginny, qui venait de croquer dans son toast avec un petit sourire à la Weasley, se lécha ostensiblement le bout des doigts, ce qui fit enrager son frère. À côté de lui, Lavande ne cessait de bavarder d'une voix énervante :

-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en préparer, moi, des toasts au Nutella, si tu n'aimes pas ton repas. Je suis très douée pour me servir d'un grille-pain. Que veux-tu avec ça ? Un verre de lait ? Ou du jus d'orange ? Oh non, pas de jus d'orange, ce n'est pas bon avec le chocolat. Qu'en dis-tu, mon sucre d'orge ?

Ron explosa :

-Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille pendant cinq minutes ? Tu me colles toujours à chaque fois ! J'ai simplement le goût de te poignar…

Les autres étouffèrent une exclamation, mais Ron, poussé dans son élan, émit la dernière syllabe de son mot avec une petite voix :

-… der…

-Bravo, Ron, dit Ginny en tapant sarcastiquement des mains, vraiment très bien, tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de Lavande ! Fantastique !

Lavande gémit en se mettant à pleurer, puis se sauva dans sa chambre. Hermione la suivit en maugréant :

-Oh, Lavande, il ne faut pas que tu restes seule, espèce d'idiote…

Ron était encore figé sur sa chaise, les regards tournés vers lui d'un air accusateur.

-Je me suis simplement… laissé un peu emporter, expliqua-t-il d'une voix remplie de culpabilité. Je ne voulais vraiment pas…

-Tu es si stupide, Weasley ! dit Malefoy. Yeah, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de morts, par ici ? Déjà que Cho et Pansy…

-Qui te dit que Lavande va mourir ? l'interrompit McLaggen en remuant le contenu de son supposé petit-déjeuner auquel il n'avait pas goûté. Si on la protège et qu'elle ne reste jamais seule… on peut la sauver !

-Et si le meurtrier s'attaque à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que nous protégeons tous Lavande, juste pour nous tromper ? dit Harry.

Les autres préférèrent ne pas répondre. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient être capables de survivre jusqu'à ce que Mr Lovegood vienne enfin les chercher, à la fin de leur séjour.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lavande, que Hermione n'avait pas réussi à consoler, préféra rester dans sa chambre pour pleurer seule. Hermione leur transmit ce message en leur conseillant de ne pas essayer d'aller la voir, selon quoi ils allaient encore subir un nouveau discours ennuyant de la part de Lavande. Ils passèrent un nouvel après-midi à jouer aux cartes, allant à tour de rôle écouter à la porte de chambre de Lavande pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

-Je crois qu'elle va mieux, car elle a arrêté de pleurer, annonça Cormac en s'asseyant entre Michael et Malefoy pour embarquer dans la partie de bataille aux cartes.

Il fut surpris de se rendre compte que les autres semblaient considérer le silence de Lavande comme un mauvais signe.

-Heu… tu sais ce qu'elle fait, exactement ? dit Ginny en tremblant légèrement des mains.

-Elle devait probablement dormir, elle était allongée sur le lit, c'est ce que j'ai vu par la…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout le monde était déjà parti à la course vers la chambre de Lavande. Ginny fut la première à arriver devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. Tout le monde s'attendait à retrouver Lavande dans le même triste état que Pansy lorsqu'elle était morte… mais ils retrouvèrent plutôt une Lavande profondément endormie sur son lit, les bras en croix. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf, au moins, elle ne faisait que dormir, dit Michael en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

À peine avait-il énoncer cette phrase qu'un filet liquide coula du haut du lit de Lavande pour venir s'écraser par terre à grosses gouttes. Quelque chose de rouge comme du sang.

-Oh, non, murmura Hermione, terrifiée.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de Lavande pour mieux la regarder. À la première vue, en effet, la jeune fille semblait dormir paisiblement, mais ils s'aperçurent avec horreur que du sang se déversait d'une très profonde blessure et que, à côté d'elle, traînait un long couteau tranchant et ensanglanté dont le meurtrier s'était servi pour parvenir à la tuer, puis après le retirer de son corps.

-Voici l'arme du crime, dit Cormac en pointant le couteau d'un doigt tremblant.

-Je crois qu'on le savait, McLaggen ! répliqua furieusement Ron avant de soudainement se prendre la tête entre les mains, dépité. Oh, je suis donc bien niaiseux ! C'est de ma faute si Lavande est morte !

-J'en ai marre de trouver toujours des morts ! hurla Ginny qui commençait à devenir hystérique. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un s'amuse à tuer tout le monde sans raison ? Je veux partir d'ici ! Je veux m'en aller !

-Ginny, calme-toi, dit Harry en essayant de la rassurer. Il faut attendre…

-Ce que tu peux être stupide ! cria Ginny en évitant Harry. On ne va pas attendre patiemment que tout le monde meure ! Il faut qu'on parte de cette île et au plus vite !

-Tu as raison, Ginny, approuva Michael en hochant la tête, blême de peur. Il faut trouver un moyen de partir d'ici !

Ginny, Hermione, Michael et McLaggen se rendirent dans le salon pendant que Harry, Ron et Malefoy allaient encore une fois porter le cadavre jusqu'à la mer, ce qui était presque devenu une tradition. Quand les trois garçons revinrent, la mine sombre, Hermione proposa d'aller fouiller la cabane de Mr Lajoie afin de découvrir s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque objet qui pourrait les aider à s'enfuir de l'île des Biens-Aimés. Ron s'y opposa fermement :

-Pas question que je mette les pieds dans une maison de trolls !

-Mais peut-être que Mr Lajoie possède un bateau gonflable assez grand pour nous sept, argumenta Hermione.

Après un moment, tout le monde tomba d'accord pour se rendre chez Mr Lajoie. Après une heure (Ginny avait tenu à préparer quelques « bonnes » collations au cas où quelqu'un aurait une petite fringale pendant l'expédition), les huit adolescents sortirent de la maison des Lovegood pour se diriger vers la maison de Mr Lajoie. Lorsque Michael voulut pousser la porte pour entrer à l'intérieur, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Mr Lajoie l'avait verrouillée avant de quitter l'île.

-Laissez faire le professionnel, dit fièrement McLaggen en retroussant ses manches. Allez, Potter, pousse-toi de là !

Harry fit un pas de côté et observa, comme tous les autres, McLaggen foncer tout droit vers la porte comme un taureau enragé. Il s'aperçut, cependant, que donner trop d'efforts pour cette tâche était inutile, car le bois de la porte était si moisi qu'il se défonça tant facilement que Cormac fut projeté par terre dans son élan. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol, son crâne cassa les planches pourries en formant un trou de la grosseur de la tête de McLaggen.

-Hé, il y a des rats dans la cave ! annonça-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller, Corner !

-Très drôle, grogna Michael en se renfrognant.

-Allez, relève-toi, McLaggen, dit sèchement Malefoy en lissant ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. On n'a pas toute la journée, yeah.

McLaggen se redressa, les cheveux parsemés de quelques morceaux de bois qu'il enleva nonchalamment d'un geste de la main.

-On se séparera en deux équipes, dit Hermione qui prenait les choses en main. Malefoy, Cormac, Michael et Harry d'un côté et Ginny, Ron et moi de l'autre. Si vous trouvez quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir pour traverser la mer ou simplement envoyer un appel à l'aide, faites-nous signe, d'accord ?

Tous approuvèrent et quelques temps plus tard, Ron se dirigeait dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il y avait quelques lampes à huile qui traînaient un peu partout et deux fauteuils à moitié défoncés avec un piano dont il manquait plusieurs touches.

-Yeurk ! Comment fait-il pour vivre ici ? dit dédaigneusement Ron en jetant un regard dégoûté autour de lui. Ça paraît que c'est une ancienne maison de trolls. Il y a de la crasse partout ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi répugnant, et pourtant, Kreattur était vraiment dégueulasse.

-Ron ! se fâcha Ginny en osant fouiller un peu dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Cesse tes petits commentaires et viens nous aider.

-Mais il n'a pas tort, dit Malefoy.

Hermione se tourna vers le blondinet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Je t'ai dit d'aller avec les autres !

-C'est parce qu'il manque plusieurs marches pour descendre dans la cave et je ne sais plus quoi faire, yeah ! Les trois autres sont tous partis ailleurs et ils m'ont laissé seul. Comment peut-on descendre dans la cave ?

-Eh ben, je vais te montrer comment descendre, moi ! dit Ron d'un air assuré en empoignant Malefoy par le bras.

Sourd aux protestations indignées de Drago, Ron le traîna jusqu'à l'escalier et le poussa de toutes ses forces dans les marches. Hermione et Ginny, restées dans le salon, entendirent le cri perçant de Malefoy qui dévalait les marches à la volée, puis le bruit sourd lorsqu'il arriva enfin en bas.

-Tu crois que Ron l'a tué ? s'inquiéta Ginny, horrifiée.

-Non, je crois qu'il l'a simplement poussé dans l'escalier, dit sereinement Hermione tandis que Ron revenait tranquillement dans le salon en se frottant triomphalement les mains.

Ils entendirent la voix plaignante de Malefoy qui se lamentait :

-Aïe, je me suis craqué les doigts !

-Ça fait du bien de se faire craquer les doigts ! lui cria Ron par-dessus son épaule. Et voilà, une chose de réglée, dit-il à Hermione et Ginny. Continuons, maintenant.

Ils s'aperçurent que rien d'utile ne se trouvait dans le salon, donc ils poursuivirent leurs recherches dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre pièce, plus loin de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Harry fouillait dans la chambre de Mr Lajoie en compagnie de McLaggen et de Michael. La chambre n'avait rien de très intéressant, à part un vieux lit miteux et une garde-robe garnie de salopettes, de joggings et de vieux pulls à tête d'animaux divers.

-Changeons de pièce, annonça Harry après avoir fouillé entre les salopettes de la garde-robe de Mr Lajoie. Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ce petit vieux-là cache quelque chose ici, à part des caleçons.

-Tu as raison, allons ailleurs, approuva McLaggen en allant dans la pièce d'en face. Ouache ! C'est dégueulasse !

Les trois garçons se pincèrent le nez tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bains.

-Il y a une odeur nauséabonde… Je crois que ce pauvre Mr Lajoie a quelques problèmes d'estomac, dit Harry d'une voix nasillarde en fixant la toilette.

-Sortons tout de suite d'ici, c'est dé-goû-tant, dit Michael en sortant de la pièce. Regardez, il y a une pièce remplie de trucs moldus… c'est fantastique !

Au même instant, ils entendirent un hurlement strident qui venait à l'opposé de la maison.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Il sortit précipitamment de l'établi, laissant Michael et McLaggen seuls derrière lui. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un nouveau meurtre. Il réussit enfin à retrouver Ron, Ginny et Hermione, qui se dirigeaient calmement dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Qui a crié ? demanda Harry.

-Oh, c'est simplement Ron qui a poussé Malefoy en bas de l'escalier, expliqua Hermione sur le ton de la conversation. Rien de très grave. Il s'est simplement craqué les doigts.

Michael apparut dans le corridor, l'air tendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un nouveau meurtre ?

-Où est McLaggen ? dit Harry.

-Oh, il s'amuse avec les trucs moldus… Quand je suis parti, il essayait de manier quelque chose qui ressemble à une sorte de massue.

-Je vais aller le retrouver, dit Harry en couvrant la voix de Malefoy qui appelait à l'aide du bas de l'escalier. Toi, va donc aider ce crétin-là avant qu'il ne recommence encore ses lamentations.

Michael obéit et descendit précautionneusement les marches menant à la cave pour aller secourir Malefoy tandis que Harry retournait retrouver McLaggen. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à faire que continuer à chercher dans les pièces de la maison.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Harry revint les rejoindre pour leur prêter un coup de pouce, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Cormac qui était sorti de l'établi.

-McLaggen ne fait vraiment rien pour nous aider, commenta Ron qui avait essayé de souffler pendant cinq minutes quelque chose allant sur l'eau avant de se rendre compte avec consternation qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une très petite chaise gonflable criblée de trous.

-À mon avis, il doit être presque aussi cinglé que papa avec ses trucs moldus, dit Ginny.

Au même moment, Michael revint enfin en compagnie d'un Malefoy indigné.

-Tu vas me le payer, Weasley ! promit-il avec fureur. Tu es fou de vouloir me pousser dans cette cave !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais y aller, Malefoy ? rappela Ron. Maintenant que je t'ai aidé à descendre, tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

-Je préfère aller retrouver McLaggen, répliqua Malefoy. Au moins, il ne rira pas de moi, yeah.

D'un pas raide, il quitta la cuisine, sous les rires des cinq autres. Ils poursuivirent tout bonnement leurs activités lorsqu'un nouveau cri de la part de Malefoy vienne les déranger.

-Oh, toujours en train de se lamenter, celui-là ? s'exclama Ron avec fureur. LA FERME, MALEFOY ! hurla-t-il.

Michael alla retrouver Malefoy pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. L'instant d'après, il revenait dans la cuisine, le teint livide.

-Sortons d'ici, les pressa-t-il en poussant Hermione vers la porte défoncée. Au plus vite.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

-Je vais vous le dire, ce qu'il y a ! dit brusquement Michael. Je crois que McLaggen a été assommé avec une massue et… certaines parties de son corps sont enfermées dans des bocaux différents !

-Quoi ? murmura Hermione avec un haut-le-cœur.

-Oui, je crois que j'ai vu ses entrailles et…

-Tu en as assez dit, Michael ! l'interrompit Ginny en se bouchant les oreilles, effrayée. Allez chercher Malefoy et allons-nous-en !

Harry accourut à la rescousse de Malefoy qui continuait à crier (« Mon Dieu, c'est son estomac ! Aaaah ! »). Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Michael ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortit aussitôt de la maison de Mr Lajoie sans attendre Harry et Malefoy. Les deux garçons arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le teint de Malefoy encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-J'ai vu son foie ! murmura-t-il. Et aussi…

-Ferme-la, Malefoy, coupa aussitôt Harry qui ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Les autres sont assis là-bas, viens.

Il se dirigea directement vers Ginny qui semblait la plus traumatisée du groupe. Ron et Hermione tentaient de la consoler, mais Hermione avait des joues couvertes de larmes de désespoir qui ne parvenaient pas à réconforter son amie. Quant à Michael, il venait de vomir un peu plus loin du groupe. Lorsque Harry et Malefoy arrivèrent près d'eux, tout le monde se releva et, sans un mot, ils retournèrent chez la sinistre maison des Lovegood, en laissant les restes de Cormac McLaggen derrière eux.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

Jessie, Jassinte et Chloé.

**tsuunami**:Merci beaucoup! Et non ce n'est pas vrai pour Malefoy et ses yeah! C'est juste qu'on trouvait qu'il ressemblait drôlement aux Backstreet Boys (Nick en particulier) et c'est avec les yeah! que ces chanteurs font toujours qu'on a trouvait le moyen de le rendre ridicule! Désolées pour ses fans!


	8. Hibou secours!

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir terminé avant dimanche...Je vous prépare donc ceci pour qu'au moins vous puissiez lire ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire!

8. HIBOU SECOURS

_Mardi, 5 juillet 1996_

_Bonjour les enfants,_

_J'espère que vous passez une merveilleuse semaine en compagnie de tous vos amis. Profitez-en bien pour vous reposer et oublier tous vos soucis. J'espère que vous ne faites pas de bêtises. Ron, surveille bien ta sœur pour qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule avec Harry…On ne sait jamais avec les adolescents remplis d'hormones actives. Je compte sur toi pour bien remplir ta tâche car à la maison, tes frères s'inquiètent un peu._

_Ce qui m'amène au but de ma lettre. Bill et Fleur…k sont en visite chez nous tout spécialement pour nous annoncer qu'ils attendent un enfant. Je suis folle de joie! Le premier dans la famille! Bill voudrait vous demander quelque chose. Tant pis, je vous le dis tout de suite : Il souhaiterait que vous soyez la marraine et le parrain. Donc répondez-moi pour nous prouvez que vous êtes bien en vie. On ne sait jamais. Ha! Ha! Ha! Je vous souhaite de la bonne température pour les jours qui suivent._

_Je vous embrasse très fort ainsi que votre père,_

_Maman. XX_

_P.S. : Ron n'oublie pas de te laver derrière les oreilles et de changer de sous-vêtements tous les jours!_

-Du secours! Dépêche-toi d'y répondre!

_Jeudi, 07/07/96_

_Maman,_

_Je suis si content que tu nous écrives. Tu nous sauves la vie! En réponse à ta lettre, non, nous ne passons pas une bonne semaine. Au contraire, nous sommes en train de passer les pires instants de notre vie! Il y a présentement six de nos amis qui sont morts. Le chiffre n'arrête pas d'augmenter. Viens nous chercher avec du secours IMMÉDIATEMENT! C'est une question de vie ou de mort, il y a un meurtrier parmi nous. On ne plaisante pas. S.O.S! Au cas où nous ne revendrions vivants, nous avons chacun écrit un message à transmettre à notre famille._

_Moi, je veux juste vous dire que je vous aime très fort. Que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire à votre sujet, je pense que j'ai été chanceux de vivre parmi vous. C'est le meilleur milieu familial où j'ai pu grandir même si on ne vit pas dans la richesse. Il y a d'autres valeurs qui elles sont vivement présentes dans notre famille. L'amour, la solidarité, la loyauté Ok, Percy ne possède pas tout ça. Dites-lui justement qu'il est un crétin et qu'il aurait du s'excuser au lieu de lécher les bottes du nouveau ministre. Et si jamais je meurs, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerai là-haut à ce qu'il paye tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Bon, je te laisse, car les autres veulent ma plume._

_En espérant vous revoir,_

_Ron._

_P.S. : Tu n'avais pas besoin de me donner ces stupides conseils!_

_Chers parents,_

_Comme doivent vous avoir expliquer les parents de Ron, nous sommes en terrible danger. Je ne prendrai pas soin de tout répéter dans cette lettre car…c'est trop douloureux. J'ai du mal à voir la vérité en face et l'écrire ne me la rendrait juste plus réelle. Mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis très chanceuse de vous avoir eu comme parents. J'ai été une enfant très comblée sous votre toit. Même si depuis que j'ai commencé à étudier à Poudlard, je me suis éloignée de vous un tout petit peu, vous avez encore une grande place dans mon cœur. Je vous aime beaucoup!_

_Votre fille Hermione._

_Oh ! Cher papa et chère maman, _

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va MAL ! Je veux que vous veniez me chercher sur-le-champ, je ne veux plus rester un seul instant sur cette île de FOUS ! Croyez-moi ou non si vous le voulez, mais depuis la première soirée qu'on a passé ici, il y a eu un MEURTRE ! Depuis, mes amis meurent l'un après l'autre, nous ne sommes plus que six personnes encore vivantes sur l'île !_

_Help, S.O.S., à l'aide… VENEZ À MON SECOURS !_

_Au cas où je ne vous reverrai plus, je veux vous dire que je vous aime beaucoup, oh ! chers parents si attentionnés !_

_De votre fils un peu bouleversé mais qui croit en ses parents chéris pour qu'ils viennent lui sauver la vie, _

_Michaeloulou. xxxxxx_

_Chère mère, _

_J'espère que ça va bien car moi, ça ne va pas du tout ! Ma Cho chérie est morte, ainsi que cinq autres camarades d'école. Venez me chercher tout de suite, accompagnée de membres du ministère. Je ne veux pas finir comme McLaggen ! Il s'est fait arracher des membres de son corps… J'en ai encore les frissons… Je vous aime et n'oubliez pas de VENIR ME CHERCHER !_

_Votre fils, Dragou. xxxxxx_

_P.S. Il me manque de bonbons, alors apportez-moi-en, mère. _

_Cher parents adorés,_

_Je voulais que vous sachiez comme je vous aime. Maintenant, il se peut que je ne vous revoie jamais… La prochaine victime pourrait bien être moi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Donc maintenant, la seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de venir me chercher sur cette île de mongol ! Ce n'est pas compliqué et c'est la SEULE manière de me sauver la vie…à moins que vous vouliez que je sois décapitée…Comme seuls vivants, il y a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Michael, Malefoy et puis moi. Je crois que je deviens folle alors dépêchez-vous de me sauver si vous ne voulez pas me voir à l'asile. Quelle idée d'aller là-bas, aussi ! Je me sens si stupide, minable, vulnérable…Non il ne faut pas que je me rabaisse… Vous auriez pus regarder l'horloge ! Vous auriez vu que Ron et moi étions pour se faire assassiner ! Enfin, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, car ce serait sûrement la dernière chose que je vous aurais dites…mis à part le fait que vous seriez venus me chercher avant. Répondez ou mieux… RAMENEZ-MOI À LA MAISON !_

_Au revoir,_

_Adieu._

_Votre seule et unique fille qui vous aime très fort du fond du coeur et qui compte énormément sur vous pour l'empêcher de mourir,_

_Ginny –xoxoxoxoxoxoxox- _

_Cher Professeur Lupin,_

_Je vous écris car vous êtes sûrement la seule personne qu'il me reste au monde en dehors de l'île. Je ne veux pas vous faire une lettre dramatique avec tous pleins de sentiments. C'est plus important que ça. Je remets à vous et à l'ordre, la feuille ci-jointe. Elle contient tout ce que Dumbledore a eu le temps de me révéler l'année dernière afin de combattre Voldemort. Veuillez gardez cela secret. Bonne chance et adieu…peut-être ! Je lègue à l'ordre tout ce qui m'appartient si jamais je meurs._

_Harry James Potter._

Coquecigrue qui avait atterrit sur l'île devait avoir été le plus choyé des rapaces. Traité comme un roi, chacun lui avait manifesté le plus d'affection possible craignant qu'il meure avant d'avoir pu retourner chez lui. Ginny pleurait de joie à l'idée d'être enfin secourue. Mais hélas ! Hermione et son esprit logique vint gâcher tout son plaisir !

-N'avez-vous pas remarqué les dates ? Le voyage de Coq a duré deux jours. Ce qui veut dire que…

-Le meurtrier a encore deux longs jours pour agir, compléta Harry, le regard dans le vague.

Michael cria de désespoir et se replia sur lui-même dans un coin de la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans la chambre car on avait décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'il serait interdit de se séparer des autres. Depuis la veille, trois personnes surveillaient pendant que lestrois autres dormaient. Comme ça, il n'y avait aucune chance de se retrouver à l'aube avec un nouveau meurtre. L'inquiétude était toujours là cependant ! Dans le silence qui pesait, chacun soupçonnait, réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités. Ginny semblait sur le point d'éclaircir quelque chose. Elle aurait dû y penser le soir où Neville perdit la vie. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, quel serait le mobile ? Pendant ce temps, Malefoy pleurnichait dans son coin. En effet, aussitôt que Coquecigrue s'était envolé (après plusieurs essais vu le poids qu'il devait porter) dans les airs, la petite lettre rose avec le sceau des Malefoy avait tombé.

-Je n'aurai pas de bonbons, se plaignit-il.

- Ah boucle-la ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça, pas besoin de gémir pour des peccadilles !

Harry lui essayait de se changer les idées.

-Ginny, tu veux venir te promener avec moi pour passer le temps? Proposa le survivant, le regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Elle répondit assez abruptement :

-Non.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi !

-Il n'y a rien du tout. Tu t'en fais pour des riens.

Harry s'approcha d'elle avec une expression d'incompréhension.

-Bébé, tu me fais peur !

-Non, c'est toi qui me terrifies !

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es juste bouleversée, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Nous le vaincrons. Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ! J'ai deviné ton petit jeu ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote de ne pas le remarquer !

Harry essayait de garder un visage impassible devant le délire de Ginny.

-Euh…Gin, tu peux nous expliquer le petit jeu de Harry ? demanda Hermione ne comprenant rien à rien.

-Harry Potter le grand sauveur de la communauté magique est le fou qui s'amuse à nous tuer un après l'autre ! dit-elle avec une voix mélodramatique.

Le réflexe des autres fut de se rendre au côté opposé de la cuisine du quel se trouvait Harry. La rouquine continua son explication.

-Il a tout fait pour qu'on accuse toutes les autres personnes à part lui. Ça devenait même étrange de le voir au-dessus de tous soupçons. Il a eu pleinement la possibilité de tuer Neville !

-Presque tout le monde l'a eu ! dit Ron défendant son meilleur ami.

-Potter, un meurtrier ? Il n'aurait jamais assez d'audace pour ça ! s'exclama Malefoy accompagné de sa voix traînante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu étais peut-être le prochain sur ma liste ! répliqua Harry.

Personne n'osa lui demander s'il était sérieux.

Ron n'était toujours pas convaincu de la culpabilité d'Harry.

- Ginny, mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Si si je t'assure !

-Tu pourrais très bien être la coupable toi aussi alors arrête ton cinéma s'il te plait !

-Oh là là ! Pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ! Vous croyez que c'est facile d'accuser son petit ami comme ça tout bonnement ? J'y ai pensé sérieusement –oui je suis capable de penser Ron ! Et tout est plausible.

L'idée faisait son chemin petit à petit dans la tête du rouquin. L'expression de son visage passa de la perplexité, à la terreur et ensuite à la colère. Il s'avança vers l'accusé et se mit à le pousser de toutes ses forces !

-Comment oses-tu nous regarder en face ? Tu peux bien promettre à Ginny que tu la sauverais ! Au fond, tu avais déjà planifié de la tuer avec la mitrail…..

-ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ça !

-lette accrochée au mur, termina Ron la mine basse. Peu importe ! On peut maintenant empêcher le meurtrier d'agir !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous fourvoyer ? Riposta Harry. Tu pourrais très bien être ce meurtrier en question !

-Techniquement parlant, c'est impossible Harry ! S'exclama Ginny d'un ton acerbe.

-Vous êtes peut-être complices depuis le début. C'est vous qui avez incité Luna à nous inviter sur l'île !

-Toi aussi tu avais la chance de le faire. D'ailleurs, je t'ai trouvé très proche d'elle ces temps-ci !

-Madame ferait-elle une crise de jalousie en pleine scène dramatique ! T'ai-je reproché de te dandiner comme une gourgandine devant tous les gars de ta classe ? Une rumeur circule à ton sujet…

-Là ça va faire !

Ron avait sauté sur Harry pour lui montrer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas insulter sa sœur. Une violente bataille (Faut pas exagérer quand même !;-)) éclata. Quelques coups fusèrent ce qui laissa envisager de futurs yeux au beurre noir pour chacun. Malefoy semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Le trouble était semé entre les deux Griffondors sans qu'il y soit pour quelque chose. Il avait toujours était un peu jaloux de la complicité entre ceux-là. Michael préféra se tenir hors de la querelle. Tant qu'aux filles, elles regardaient le tout d'un air terrifié.

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, cessez ! s'exclama Hermione d'un voix qui se voulait autoritaire. Elle essayait de calmer les tremblotements qui se discernaient dans ses paroles.

Les adolescents stoppèrent le grabuge aussitôt qu'ils virent leur amie.

-Hermione !

Harry s'approcha d'elle prêt à la prendre dans ses bras comme il faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à cascader sur son visage. Elle s'éloigna un peu d'Harry et alla s'accoter sur le comptoir de la cuisine en se croisant les bras.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous vous battiez ? Vous, les deux meilleurs amis au monde ! La tension est tellement forte que c'est rendu qu'elle attaque notre trio que je croyais infaillible. Vous me décevez les gars !

Ses yeux brillants de gouttes d'eau firent comprendre qu'elle était TRÈS sérieuse. Elle prit ensuite la direction des escaliers pour se réfugier à l'étage. Les gars en question la retinrent.

-Hermione, dit Ron d'une voix suppliante. On s'excuse, on ne recommencera plus.

-C'est le stress, renchérit Harry.

-Ouais, comme tu disais, la tension est trop forte. Et tout le monde sait que c'est plus facile de se défouler sur les gens qu'on aime.

-Tu nous l'as déjà assez prouvé comme ça avec Granger. Et tu dois l'aimer pas mal à te chicaner à longueur de journée avec ! s'exclama Malefoy, goguenard.

Le rouquin ignora sa réplique, mais il avait tout de même les joues légèrement cramoisies.

-Donc Harry, on oublie ? Tu me pardonnes ?

-C'est déjà fait ! Et excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi odieux envers Ginny.

Hermione ouvra grand ses bras et ils se firent une grosse étreinte en signe d'amitié. Ils en avaient plus que besoin, maintenant.

On aurait pu penser que tout était réglé et qu'aucune chicane n'éclaterait à nouveau. Hélas ! C'aurait été trop beau ! Plus personne ne parlait de l'incident de la matinée. Mais en fin de journée, alors que tout le monde vaquait à une activité personnelle, tout en restant dans la même pièce, Ginny se révolta encore. Harry qui en eut marre, sortit sans un mot de la résidence pour aller se promener.

-Hey attends ! Tu ne dois pas sortir ! Tu ferais une trop bonne cible pour le meurtrier ! Vociféra Michael.

-C'est inutile. Il ne peut pas vraiment être en danger. À moins qu'il s'auto-assassine ! Cria à son tour Ginny sarcastiquement en prenant soin qu'Harry l'entende très bien.

Le Survivant fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et se dirigea au fin fond de l'île encore inexploré. On le laissa faire craignant de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Hermione et Ron avaient témoigné de ses crises. Mais au bout de deux heures, on se demanda pourquoi son retour tardait. On partit à sa recherche chacun de leurs côtés. Ils ne se risquèrent pas de retourner dans la maison de Mr. Lajoie. Au bout d'un certain temps, le seul Serdaigle de la troupe les ressembla et préféra y aller par ordre et méthode.

-Ginny, aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher? demanda Michael qui se plaisait dans son rôle de détective.

-Il y aurait peut-être la falaise où on a passé quelques heures…dit-elle en continuant de réfléchir.

La troupe s'y rendit immédiatement.

-Oh non!

Nous pouvions voir des traces dans le sable. Elles s'entremêlaient comme s'il y avait eu lutte. Puis plus rien. Hermione s'avança au bord de l'escarpement et poussa une plainte. Le cors d'Harry avait chuté jusqu'en bas sur les rives où la marée commençait à monter. Le visage était assez amoché reluisant de sang gluant et frais. Des bris de vers indiquaient la perte de ses lunettes. Et son bras était dans une drôle de position…Un peu comme quand Lockart lui avait fait disparaître les os. Personne ne voulut regarder le spectacle plus longtemps. Sauf Ginny. Son désespoir se lisait avec une telle tristesse dans son visage. Son frère la força à rentrer. Elle réussit à s'échapper de son étreinte.

-Il n'est plus là! La mer l'a avalé! Elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui dire au revoir! Quand je découvrirai le salaud qui a fait ça!

-Ginny! Allez rentrons, il n'y a plus rien à faire, se résigna Hermione complètement abattue.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde était assoupi. Malefoy, Hermione et Michael n'avaient pas su rester éveillé, un rouquin sortit très vite de ses songes. Son pouls s'accéléra, il se redressa brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-C'est moi Gin. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la dernière chose que je lui ai dite. S'auto-assassiner! Je suis nulle!

-Chut….endors-toi soeurette! Il te surveille de là-haut, je le sens.

Il se tassa au fond du lit et lui laissa une petite place.


	9. L'espoir perdu!

Voici un nouveau chapitre! Merci à Brume Foide qui nous a laissé une review comme nous les aimons!Nous espérons te revoir! Tant qu'à Mélody313. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que certains seraient contents de la mort de Harry. Non moi aussi, je le trouve un peu fatiguant parfois.Nous aimons bien nous moquer de lui! Bon maintenant place à la lecture!

9. L'ESPOIR PERDU

Cette même nuit-là, personne ne dormit vraiment profondément. Le simple mouvement d'un de leurs camarades qui se retournait dans son sommeil parvenait à faire réveiller brusquement les autres en sursaut. Lorsque Hermione roula en bas de son lit, toujours endormie, ce fut la panique totale dans la chambre.

-AAAAAAAH ! hurla Michael de toutes ses forces.

Il bondit sur son lit et se mit debout, levant férocement ses poings devant son visage en position de combat.

-Qui est là ? vociféra-t-il en jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui. Montrez-vous ! Je ne vais surtout pas me laisser assassiner ! Essayez, juste pour voir !

Les lumières s'allumèrent lorsque Malefoy appuya sur l'interrupteur de la pièce et tous virent la scène, soulagés de ne s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une Hermione un peu surprise d'avoir provoqué tant de boucan.

-Descend de ton lit, espèce d'idiot de Corner, dit sèchement Malefoy à l'adresse de Michael. Et Granger, tu aurais pu faire moins de bruit ! J'essayais de dormir, moi, yeah !

-Difficile de ne pas faire de bruit quand tu tombes de ton lit ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Malefoy, tu étais censé rester éveillé ! dit Ron. Et vous deux aussi ! ajouta-t-il sèchement à l'adresse de Michael et d'Hermione.

-Mais de toute façon, j'ai soif, répondit Malefoy pour éviter la question. Je peux aller boire un verre d'eau ?

-Mais on ne peut pas être séparés, souviens-toi ! Et si le meurtrier se faufilait en douce dans la même pièce pour te tuer ? rappela Michael, terrorisé.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, crétin… à moins que tu ne sois le meurtrier ? menaça Malefoy en plissant aussitôt ses petits yeux gris pâle.

-Hermione et Michael, allez avec Malefoy boire un verre d'eau, ordonna Ron qui était resté dans son lit pendant tout ce temps, trop fatigué pour bouger. Moi, je vais rester avec ma sœur.

Il jeta un petit regard en biais à Ginny. Cette dernière n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait adressé la parole à son grand frère. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui irait avec lui ? demanda Hermione, outrée. Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur veut dormir que nous allons obéir à toutes ses volontés !

-C'était vous qui étiez supposés restés éveillés pour surveiller ! fit remarquer Ron. Alors, maintenant, vous payez les conséquences.

-Oui, mais si Hermione et moi allons avec Malefoy pour boire un verre d'eau, dit Michael, nous, on serait peut-être trois, mais vous, vous seriez deux, et l'un d'entre vous deux peut être le meurtrier… et il en profiterait pour tuer l'autre pendant notre absence !

-Ginny n'est pas la meurtrière, répliqua Ron. Et moi non plus, je ne suis pas l'assassin.

-Qui sait ? dit Malefoy en peignant distraitement ses cheveux d'un blond pâle. Ta sœur est devenue folle depuis qu'on est ici, surtout depuis la mort de Potter.

-Je ne suis pas folle, marmonna lentement Ginny, la tête basse, en faisant sursauter tout le monde, étonné de l'entendre parler.

Un assez long silence gênant s'installa, suivi par un timide :

-Et mon verre d'eau ?

-Ah, et puis, tant pis, allons-y tous ensemble, se résigna Ron en se levant de son lit avec un petit soupir. Viens, Ginny.

Tout le monde se rendit dans la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre. La maison semblait de plus en plus sinistre au fur et à mesure que le nombre des élèves vivants diminuait. Ils allumèrent les lumières dans la pièce, puis Hermione sortit un verre de l'armoire, le remplit d'eau et le tendit à Malefoy. Le blondinet le regarda attentivement et dit, soudainement attristé :

-C'est un verre d'eau semblable à celui qui a tué Cho !

Un peu exaspérée, Hermione fourra tout de même le verre dans la main de Malefoy sans tenir compte de ses jérémiades. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ? proposa-t-elle.

Ginny hocha négativement la tête, le regard perdu, imitée par Michael. Ron, pour sa part, alla se chercher deux bonnes barres tendres aux brisures de chocolat. Ils s'assirent tous à la table et discutèrent un peu de leur situation.

-Est-ce que tu crois que les parents ont déjà reçu nos lettres ? interrogea Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione. Peut-être même qu'ils ont déjà envoyé du secours ?

-Je ne pense pas que Coq soit déjà arrivé, avoua Hermione, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Demain, ils devraient avoir reçu nos lettres et on pourra enfin partir de cette maudite île. Il faut simplement veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas un… un nouveau meurtre.

-Hé, mais où est passée Ginny ? demanda brusquement Michael en regardant autour de lui.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et s'aperçurent avec effarement que Ginny s'était bel et bien volatilisée. Son absence sema la panique dans toute la cuisine.

-Où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? s'inquiéta Ron, angoissant à l'idée que sa petite sœur risquait la mort. Il faut partir à sa recherche immédiatement !

-Ne paniquons pas, elle est peut-être simplement retournée à la chambre, essaya de le calmer Hermione, bien qu'elle avait une voix un peu frénétique. De plus, nous sommes tous dans la cuisine… qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver à Ginny si elle est seule ?

-Eh bien, si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'entre nous ! hurla Michael. Si c'est quelqu'un qui essaie de se faire croire mort, ou bien que ce soit ce Mr Lajoie ou même Mr Lovegood qui soit le meurtrier, GINNY VA MOURIR !

-Mais mon verre…, commença Drago en secouant son verre dont il ne restait qu'une ou deux gorgées.

-Non, la ferme, Malefoy ! Venez, on y va ! s'exclama Ron en sortant de la cuisine, Michael, Malefoy et Hermione sur ses talons.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre, au cas où Ginny y serait retournée, mais la pièce était vide. Paniqués, ils la cherchèrent rapidement dans toute la maison sans la trouver. Elle n'était pas à l'intérieur.

-Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ? dit Ron, anxieux. On a cherché partout et on ne la pas vue !

-Peut-être que Ginny changeait de pièce quand on la cherchait, pour qu'on ne la voie pas ? suggéra Michael en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Ginny passer devant eux.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de ma sœur, répliqua Ron. Surtout pas en ce moment…

-De toute façon, on n'a pas cherché partout, rappela Hermione en regardant la fenêtre qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'est peut-être pas à l'intérieur, mais peut-être à l'extérieur.

-Mais oui ! Allons vite vérifier ! s'écria Michael en accourant vers la porte.

Il faisait encore nuit noire. Sur la mer, on voyait le reflet des étoiles et de la lune à la surface de l'eau. Les élèves se dirigèrent presque instantanément vers la falaise où, quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient vu Harry mourir. Au loin, ils reconnurent avec soulagement la silhouette familière de Ginny qui se découpait du ciel. Elle était debout, tout au bord de la falaise, à regarder quelque chose dans le vide, l'air triste. Ron courut prendre sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir dehors ? On croyait que le meurtrier allait t'assassiner ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des dangers que cela représente de se promener toute seule ?

Ginny se tourna lentement vers son grand frère. Ses yeux brillaient au point de la rendre presque effrayante.

-J'entendais des voix… Pas vous ? dit-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Luna.

-Non, on n'entendait rien…, dit Ron d'un air inquiet.

-Ça y est, elle devient folle ! s'exclama Michael, paniqué.

-Mais non, je vous jure que j'entendais une voix… elle me demandait de me rendre à la falaise…

-Et tu l'as écouté ? s'indigna Ron. Tu ne sais même pas à qui appartenait cette voix !

-Mais non, je suis certaine que je connaissais cette voix… elle m'était familière… Malefoy n'est pas avec vous ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

-Mais non, il est avec… Malefoy ? appela Hermione, s'apercevant tout à coup de l'absence du blondinet.

-Oh non, lui aussi est en danger ! s'exclama Michael d'une voix paniquée. Il doit être resté à l'intérieur, il va mourir ! On va tous mourir ! Il n'y aura aucun survivant !

-La ferme, Corner ! rugit Ron, puis il se tourna vers Ginny et dit plus doucement : viens, il faut y aller…

-Non, je dois rester ici, protesta Ginny.

-Arrête tes idioties, chaque seconde compte ! dit Michael en venant tirer Ginny par le bras. Il y aura un nouveau meurtre si on reste un instant de plus ici !

-Sois moins violent ! s'écria Ron en poussant Michael. Si tu étais comme ça avec ma sœur pendant que tu sortais avec elle, je vais te le faire payer !

-Bande d'idiots, ce n'est pas le temps de se régler les comptes, interrompit Hermione avant que Michael ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il faut aller chercher Malefoy !

Hermione et Michael se mirent à courir à toute vitesse en direction de la maison des Lovegood, mais Ron s'efforçait de faire avancer Ginny qui voulait rester à la falaise. Alors, Hermione et Michael durent faire demi-tour pour donner un coup de main à Ron. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la demeure, un silence inquiétant régnait, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il est déjà…, murmura Hermione avec un haut-le-cœur, mais Ron lui fit signe de se taire.

Faiblement, provenant de la cuisine, on entendait des gémissements étouffés. Malefoy n'était pas encore mort !

Michael, Hermione, Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et ce qu'ils virent leur coupèrent le souffle. Au milieu de la cuisine, le corps de Malefoy se balançait, suspendu à une corde. Il était encore vivant, car on le voyait suffoquer, ses cheveux blonds pointant lamentablement vers le sol. Malefoy releva difficilement la tête et vit les quatre élèves qui le regardaient, terrifiés.

-À… à… à… l'ai… de…, tentait-il d'articuler.

Ron et Michael reprirent soudainement leurs esprits et entreprirent de libérer Malefoy pendant que les filles allaient prendre un couteau pour trancher la corde. Hermione le donna à Ron qui parvint enfin à libérer Malefoy. Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol, suffoquant toujours. Tout le monde se dirigea vers lui en posant toute sorte de questions, comme s'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que Malefoy venait à peine de se sauver de la mort.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a fait cela, Malefoy ?

-Tu as vu le meurtrier ?

-Allez, il faut qu'on sache qui c'est, on pourrait peut-être avoir une chance de s'en sortir !

Malefoy essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de parler. Complètement à l'agonie, il murmura ce dernier mot :

-Yeah…

Et il mourut. Ses camarades regardèrent son cadavre, traumatisés. Seule Ginny se releva et, furieuse et à moitié folle, se mit à donner des coups de pieds au cadavre de Malefoy.

-Ginny ! Aie un peu de respect ! se récria Ron, choqué.

-Il aurait pu au moins nous dire qui est l'assassin ! hurla-t-elle. Mais non, il préférait s'étouffer et dire un « yeah » !

-Ginny, calme-toi… Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire, suggéra Hermione, visiblement troublée.

-Mais si, il le pouvait ! Il aurait été mort de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme Cho qui était en parfaite santé alors qu'elle connaissait l'identité du meurtrier !

Michael, Ron et Hermione laissèrent Ginny se défouler comme elle le voulait. Quand elle consentit enfin à se calmer, ils jetèrent le corps de Malefoy à la mer, la mine basse. Ils avaient été si près de savoir qui était l'assassin !

Michael fredonnait une chanson d'un air absent alors qu'ils retournaient dans la chambre. Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione qui signifiait qu'ils étaient les deux encore lucides sur l'île pour résoudre le mystère du meurtrier.


	10. La philosophie de l'assassin

Chapitre 10 : La philosophie de l'assassin.

Après cette importante interruption dans la nuit, les collégiens forcèrent Ginny à s'endormir car on la soupçonnait d'avoir été victime d'hallucinations par manque de sommeil. Comme Michael n'était d'aucun secours lui aussi, il intervenait à toutes les cinq minutes en leur rappelant leur mort imminente, ils lui obligèrent à se taire en l'enfermant dans le placard. Installés sur le lit de Ron, Hermione et ce dernier commençaient enfin leur discussion pour leur éventuel plan de survie.

-Bon on est plus que quatre. Dont trois qui se côtoient presque tous les jours et qui se font entièrement confiance. Tu es d'accord avec moi Ron ? demanda Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que je te fais confiance autant que je crois en Ginny. Donc il est évident que le meurtrier est Michael ! Voilà tout est réglé, s'exclama Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

-Évidemment que non. Cependant, toi, on peut t'ôter de la liste des suspects, car tu n'as pas eu la possibilité de tuer Neville ni McLaggen.

-Peut-être que j'ai un complice, non ? Laissa supposer Ron.

-Veux-tu arrêter de dire des bêtises, soupira Hermione. On n'avancera à rien sinon. Bon, on va commencer par Michael. A-t-il, oui ou non, eu le moyen de tous les éliminer ? Quel serait son mobile ?

-Bien oui, tout à fait ! Quant à son mobile, seul un fou peut avoir fait ça puisqu'il n'a pas de lien entre les personnes. On est de maison différente, classe sociale différente… Oui la folie ou le besoin incessant de tuer !

Ginny sembla se réveiller à ces mots. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux et baissa la tête pour marmonner des menaces et toutes autres choses incompréhensibles.

-Je ne la reconnais même plus, confia Ron à son amie en chuchotant. Elle est devenue totalement cinglée depuis qu'Harry est parti. Je ne la savais pas si attachée à lui. Oui totalement cinglée…Oh mon dieu ! Tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? Peut-être regrette-elle sa dernière victime ? Ma pauvre Ginny.

-Les meurtriers sont souvent ceux qui ont l'air parfaitement sain d'esprit. Ginny est seulement en pleine détresse. Je n'ose plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort. À chaque fois que je commence à réaliser la gravité de la situation, une autre mort survient.

-Moi aussi je ressens à peu près la même chose. Tu imagines quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard, les classes seront pratiquement vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que vous sortirez vivants de cette île ? Questionna une voix venant du placard.

-Je propose qu'on fasse une fouille complète de la maison. Peut-être trouverons-nous des indices compromettants, dit Hermione en ignorant la remarque désespérante de Michael.

-Oui, allons-y. Ginny lève-toi.

Elle obéit sans un mot. Les recherches qu'effectuèrent les jeunes gens ne furent pas tellement fructueuses dans la cuisine ni dans le salon. Le sous-sol était rempli de boîtes contenant des exemplaires du Chicaneur qui n'avaient pas été vendus.

-Dire qu'on était pour dormir là-dedans, fit observer Hermione. Pouah !

Ses cheveux bruns d'ordinaire avaient pris une teinte grisâtre avec toutes les toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient déposées dessus.

-La pièce est infestée de bestioles.

-Il y en a peut-être qui sont venimeuses, ajouta Michael.

-Sortons d'ici ! Supplia Ron qui venait d'apercevoir une araignée avec des pattes cinq fois plus longues que son corps.

-Sympathique la bibitte, remarqua Ginny qui la prit et lui arracha les membres un à un.

-Soeurette, je suis extrêmement content que tu sois sortie de tes rêves cauchemardesques, mais arrête avant que la famille entière de cette horreur arrive pour nous faire regretter d'être descendus.

Ils évitèrent la salle de bain de l'étage puisqu'elle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis la découverte de la jeune fille de Serpentard. En fouillant de fond en comble la chambre de Michael, McLaggen et Malefoy. Ron s'inquiéta de la bonne humeur peut-être passagère de la rouquine.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu ressembles à une folle qui pourrait très bien se faire interner dans un asile, puis après tu retrouves ton entrain de toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…Il y a eu un gouffre s'est ouvert en moi. Je n'avais que des idées noires de vengeance. Je ne savais plus trop qui j'étais…

-Tu as peut-être eu un choc émotionnel…Mais tu sais très bien que Ron et moi sommes toujours là pour toi. On a autant le moral à terre, mais on doit rester vigilant…Commenta Hermione.

-Et puis quand je vous ai entendus et que vous me suspectiez, je me suis aperçue que je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle. J'ai décidé de le reprendre. Bon, assez parlé de ça, si on la faisait cette fichue fouille. On a fait le tour ici. Allons dans la chambre de Ron et d'Ha…Harry, parvint-elle en dire.

Une larme se forma au coin de son œil. Ginny eut soudain une nouvelle source d'énergie et elle se mit à regarder dans le moindre recoin avec la fougue qu'on lui connaissait. Elle fouilla les valises en éparpillant leur contenu sur le sol. Elle n'eut aucune pitié pour personne dans la pièce. Elle semblait soupçonner les trois autres personnes de la même façon. Ces derniers se contentaient de fouiller dans les tiroirs vides des bureaux. La rouquine se mit à revirer les matelas quand soudain elle étouffa une exclamation. Sous le lit d'Hermione se trouvait de la corde, un poignard et un petit cachet qui semblait contenir du cyanure. Lorsque que les autres découvrirent son butin Ron devint blême comme un drap et Hermione qui semblait calme essayait de cacher la fureur qui s'emparait d'elle. Et Michael lui, se contenta d'intensifier ses émotions déjà vive.

-Pris sur le fait ! Où plutôt tu as toi-même entrepris cette mission de recherche d'indices pour que justement on les trouve et puis qu'on te prenne en pitié. Allez Hermione, avoue ! s'écria-t-il en la tenant par le col de son pull.

Ron se précipita sur Michael et le poussa sur un lit.

-Vas-tu arrêter de la malmener comme ça ! Elle est aussi susceptible que toi de les avoir tués. Et toi, peut-être joues-tu le névrosé pour qu'on te mettre hors de tout doute ?

Hermione le remercia silencieusement.

-Depuis le début tous les indices incriminent Hermione, Ron. Il faudra te rendre à l'évidence, signala sa sœur.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre de son côté ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard suppliant.

-Je suis neutre, moi. Au contraire, toi, tu as défendu Hermione dès le début. Pourtant, tu ne pourras jamais nous faire croire qu'elle est innocente.

-Mais…on est une famille unie, tenta d'expliquer Ron

-Elle n'en fait pas partie.

-C'est tout comme.

-Ah ouais ? Tu peux me dire par quel lien ? Elle n'est pas notre cousine. À moins qu'elle soit ta petite…

-Cette conversation ne même à rien ! Laissa échapper la jeune fille concernée aux joues teintées de rouge.

Ginny fit mine de rien, s'empara du poison pour le jeter par la fenêtre.

-Gin, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu ne fais plus confiance à personne depuis qu'Harry est mort ou plutôt depuis que tu as commencé à le soupçonner. Tes yeux en disent long sur ta détresse. Je suis peut-être suspecte pour toi mais mon épaule est toujours là pour t'accueillir quand tu aura le goût de te plaindre de ton sort. Comme lorsque tu venais me raconter tes problèmes de cœur. Je serai toujours ta meilleure amie.

Ginny éclata en sanglot et alla s'installer dans la place qui lui était offerte. Elle laissa aller ouvertement sa peine pour la première fois.

-Je suis désolée, c'est le stress. Vous êtes tous des personnes qui m'êtes chères. Même toi, dit-elle à Michael qui la regardait sceptique, c'est si difficile de penser que c'est quelqu'un de nous trois qui fait ces choses abominables.

-Tu n'as qu'à te convaincre de la culpabilité de Mr. Lajoie, conseilla Ron qui avait encore une dent contre lui.

-Je voudrais tant sortir de cette île, retourner dans la vraie vie !

-La vraie vie contient autant de misères !lui dit le seul Serdaigle, le regard affolé. On ne peut pas lire un journal sans apprendre que l'un de nos proches est blessé. Surtout depuis le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Craindre un nom…

-Blablabla, je sais ! Mais peut-être est-il ici ? Là (en pointant le garde-robe) ou encore dans cette cachette (cette fois-ci le dessous du lit eut le plaisir d'être le centre d'attention).

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait idiot, pensa Hermione. Les mangemorts peuvent bien avoir manigancé tout ça dans le but de se débarrasser du Survivant…

-On ne va pas recommencer avec les « peut-être » et les « et si ». Nous devons avoir des indices plus concrets.

Durant la journée, rien de spécial n'arriva. Chacun était assez morose. Après le crépuscule, l'inquiétude monta, car personne ne voulait finir comme Malefoy. Et on craignait que tous allaient s'endormir ce qui laisserait champ libre au meurtrier. Évidemment, c'est ce qui se passa, car après avoir passé quelques nuits blanches, les adolescents avaient besoin de retrouver leurs heures de sommeil. Une en particulier se fit réveiller par un chuchotement qui l'appelait.

-Psss! Ginny! Viens me rejoindre au sous-sol.

Croyant reconnaître cette voix où se confondait la démence à présent, elle la suivit avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle progressa dans le couloir, descendit lentement les deux séries d'escaliers. La cave, plongée dans l'obscurité, prenait des allures terrifiantes. Soudain elle le vit. Le meurtrier dont tout le monde cherchait à connaître l'identité. Elle décida enfin à parler.

-Alors c'était toi? demanda inutilement la rouquine.

-Bien sûr! Qui d'autre que moi aurait la brillante idée de tous vous amener ici?

-Plein de monde. Il y a pour commencer…

-Peu importe. Maintenant que je t'ai dans mon filet, je compte bien à ne pas te laisser partir. Et tu souffriras particulièrement.

L'assassin lui montra un long poignard affilé qu'un reflet de la lune fit briller. Ginny tenta de s'enfuir. Elle fonça tête première dans la pénombre. Le chemin qu'elle entreprit était jonché de boîtes. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle trébuche. Son agresseur était tout près. L'adrénaline dans laquelle la jeune fille était plongée lui donna une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas en elle. Ginny fit tomber toute une pile de Chicaneur sur la personne qui la poursuivait. Ça lui laissait quelques secondes pour s'échapper. Son cœur frappant très fort dans sa poitrine, elle se précipita sur une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Pendant qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte, elle entendait les commentaires narquois de l'autre :

-Il est trop tard pour reculer. Tu as voulu me suivre, tu dois maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi qui refusait de céder.

-Idiote! Quand remarqueras-tu que la porte est solidement verrouillée grâce au cadenas?

Elle hurla son désespoir.

-Tu crois peut-être avertir tes pauvres copains et me laisser seulement le temps de m'enfuir en te laissant sauve? Personne ne t'a entendu et ne pensera à venir ici de toute façon…

Son rire goguenard résonna dans la pièce.

- Les minutes passent, tes minutes passent à vrai dire. Je n'ai plus le temps de te massacrer autant que je le voudrais, mais j'avais prévu le coup.

De sa poche, le tueur en série sortit une mitraillette de son sac. Il la chargea et le pointa sur Ginny qui n'avait aucune autre option pour partir de cette situation. Elle qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot lui lança :

-Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire des choses aussi abjectes. Tout le monde aurait pu deviner ton petit jeu. Seule ton image t'a aidé. Et côté subtilité, tu es nul à chi…

Très susceptible, son adversaire appuya sur la gâchette qui déclencha une série de bruits d'explosion. Ginny glissa sur le pan du mur. Dans ses yeux, la colère et une sorte de déception pouvaient s'y lire. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes, celui qui avait un nouveau meurtre sur la conscience laissa quelques marques de son passage et se rua dans les escaliers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À l'étage la panique était au rendez-vous. Michael s'était fait réveiller après avoir entendu un cri, croyant rêver il s'était assoupi à nouveau. Par contre les bruits sourds ne trompaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose de louche…Il réveilla les deux autres personnes qui restait à présent. Il paniqua davantage quand il remarqua l'absence de Ginny.

-D'où ça venait? demanda Ron vivement.

-De la maison, au rez-de-chaussée ou dans la cave. Je suis sûr que c'est dans la maison en tout cas.

Ils se ruèrent dans l'escalier que Michael déboula sur le derrière. Voyant que tout était normal, ils descendirent un étage de plus. Les boîtes tombées leur indiquèrent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ron courut dans cette direction. Il eut alors la preuve que ses pensées étaient vraies. Leu meurtrier avait de nouveau écrit quelque chose au mur avec son encre préférée, le sang de sa victime.

-La vérité meurt avec sa mort…Elle savait, lut le Gryffondor à voix haute. MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE SAVAIT BON SANG?

-Qui était le meurtrier, c'est évident, dit Michael.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil éloquent.

-Ta gueule Corner! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Ma petite sœur est morte et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. J'aurais du mieux la protéger!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répondit Hermione vainement.

Il donna des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Réalisant que ça ne changerait rien, il se laissa choir sur le mur la tête baissée, pensif. Hermione qui était toute aussi chagrinée, alla le rejoindre et abandonna sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se partageant la tristesse qui les affligeait. Michael lui, s'empressa de recouvrir son amie d'un drap trouvé dans les vieilleries. Il ne supportait plus de la voir dans cette horrible position. Il remarqua un petit magnétophone en pilant dessus.

-Hey! Regardez! Il nous a peut-être laissé une piste pour qu'on découvre qui il est.

Ron et Hermione levèrent des yeux impatients vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir la cassette? Lui demanda Hermione?

-Peut-être que c'est une bombe?

-Mais non idiot! Le meurtrier est seulement passer à une autre phase. Il se croit suffisamment intelligent pour nous laisser des indices sans avoir peur qu'on devine son identité, expliqua Hermione.

-Corner, vas-tu enfin la mettre en marche cette stupidité d'invention moldue? Sinon ce n'est pas cette bombe déguisée qui te défoncera la cervelle, mais moi! S'impatienta Ron.

Michael se décida enfin à appuyer sur le bouton « PLAY » et le message de la cassette retentit…

* * *

Merci à _Audrey Evan_s et _Benedicte _pour leur review! 


	11. Le visage du meurtrier

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais depuis hier.Merci à notre fidèle lectrice (elle devrait se reconnaitre) pour nous avoir laissé une review. 3blindmice XXXX

11. LE VISAGE DU MEURTRIER

Michael se décida enfin à appuyer sur le bouton « PLAY » et le message de la cassette retentit…

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Un rire diabolique, affreux, hystérique et à glacer le sang dans les veines résonna dans la petite cave enténébrée des Lovegood et fit sursauter les trois derniers survivants de l'île. Lorsque le rire cessa dans un élan brutal, un très long silence suivit. Seul la remarque incertaine de Ron le brisa :

-On dirait le rire d'une chèvre enragée !

-C'est impossible qu'il n'y ait que ÇA sur la cassette ! marmotta Hermione, hébétée. Change-la de côté, pour voir.

Michael stoppa le magnétophone et inséra la cassette de l'autre côté, mais rien ne se produisit. Seul un petit grésillement retentit faiblement.

-On s'est encore fait avoir, soupira Ron avec un ton particulièrement déçu.

Michael hurla de détresse.

-Ça y est, c'est la fin !

-Ta gueule, Corner…, commença Ron, prêt à le frapper.

-Ne me dis pas ta gueule ! rugit Michael, plus fou que jamais, en pointant théâtralement Ron du bout de son doigt. C'est toi, le meurtrier… ou peut-être bien que c'est elle (il montrait à présent Hermione) ! Ou peut-être que c'est vous deux ! Ou bien…

Cette fois-ci, les yeux pleins de démence, il se jeta littéralement à genoux, un peu de la même manière que Malefoy avait fait lors de la mort de Cho, et il s'époumona :

-C'EST VOUS TOUS !...

-Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, tenta Hermione, voyant que Michael était sur le point d'éclater. Il faut qu'on garde notre sang-froid…

-Essaie de réfléchir quand un crétin pareil hurle dans tes oreilles, rétorqua Ron.

Michael était déjà redevenu silencieux, mais il était toujours à genoux et fixait quelque chose dans le vague.

Hermione secoua la tête, pensive.

-Depuis le début, le meurtrier doit surveiller tous nos moindres faits et gestes. Il doit savoir à peu près comment nous réagirions face à ce magnétophone. Il devait croire que nous nous contenterions d'écouter le début de la cassette, pendant qu'il riait de cette manière grotesque, puis qu'après on l'arrêterait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut faire ? demanda Ron.

-Peut-être qu'il y a un indice sur la cassette… mais seulement à la fin, compléta Hermione. Le mieux, c'est d'écouter toute la cassette, car le meurtrier est sûrement assez idiot pour avoir laissé un indice à quelque part.

-Bon, puisqu'il en est ainsi… Corner, donne-moi ce truc, ordonna Ron en essayant d'arracher le magnétophone des mains de Michael.

Ce dernier s'écarta vivement, ne voulant pas le donner à Ron. Celui-ci, irrité, s'impatienta :

-Enfin, ne joue pas les imbéciles… Donne-le-moi.

-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !

-Ce que tu peux être cave, répliqua Ron d'un ton sec, donne-moi ce magnétophone ou je te…

-Ron, attention !

Ron se retourna et se baissa juste à temps. Il venait de pousser Michael de toutes ses forces contre le mur de la cave pour prendre le magnétophone, mais le hurlement d'Hermione l'avait forcé à se jeter au sol. En effet, Ron sentit un sifflement strident passer juste au-dessus de sa tête et il entendit un bruit sourd lorsque Michael tomba à côté de lui. Hermione, horrifiée, poussa un nouveau cri déchirant.

Ron releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Michael. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un coup au cœur. Le sifflement qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt provenait d'une flèche très pointue qui s'était abattue dans le front de Michael, au lieu de finir à l'arrière du crâne de Ron, ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas écouté Hermione. À présent, le corps de Michael gisait à côté de lui, la pointe de la flèche si profondément enfoncée dans sa tête qu'on ne la voyait plus, et ses yeux étaient encore grand ouverts par la surprise. Du sang commençait à dégouliner sur ses vêtements…

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la cave, parmi les milliers de boîtes empilées.

-C'est lui ! chuchota Hermione. Le meurtrier ! Il faut partir avant qu'il ne nous trouve !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron empoigna la main d'Hermione et, le plus silencieusement possible, mais aussi le plus rapidement, ils s'élancèrent vers la porte et montèrent les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Toujours sans bruit, Hermione pointa la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et Ron comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée de la porte, ils entendirent les pas légers et rapides de l'assassin qui montaient présentement l'escalier.

À ce moment, Ron perdit son sang-froid. Avec toute sa force, il poussa la porte et, traînant presque Hermione dans son sillage, il courut à toute vitesse à l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent le long de la plage, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à l'océan qui scintillait tout bonnement sous le ciel étoilé, où l'aube commençait déjà à se lever. Ils n'osaient pas regarder en arrière pour voir où était le meurtrier.

Ron fonça instinctivement vers l'immense forêt sombre de l'île, près du champ. Au passage, Hermione et lui prirent quelques branches d'arbre dans la figure, car ils couraient toujours dans la noirceur, mais rien ne pouvait être plus grand que l'effroi qu'ils éprouvaient à ce moment-là. Ils n'entendaient plus les pas de leur poursuivant derrière eux, mais ils continuèrent à errer pendant un bon moment avant de finir par se cacher derrière un tas d'arbres mort. La respiration saccadée, Hermione demanda :

-Est-ce que tu as toujours le magnétophone ?

D'un geste triomphal, Ron brandit son poing qui tenait l'objet en question.

-Allez, vite, va à la fin de la cassette, commanda-t-elle, encore un peu haletante par sa course folle.

Ron appuya sur un bouton. Pendant que la cassette avançait, Hermione crut entendre un faible craquement dans le bois, ce qui réussit à l'affoler.

-Plus vite ! Pressa-t-elle.

-Dis ça à la cassette, répliqua Ron, les nerfs à vif. Bon, je l'arrête !

Il appuya sur « PLAY » pour qu'ils puissent écouter la cassette en mode normale. Au début, ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que le bruit du magnétophone en marche et les bruissements de la forêt, puis, sans prévenir, une voix forte et terriblement familière claironna :

-Et le meurtrier est… MOI ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Mais au même moment où la voix enregistrée clamait « MOI ! », une autre voix, plus près de Ron et Hermione et bien réelle, se fit entendre. Un rire éclata lorsque Ron et Hermione, plus terrorisés que jamais, se retournèrent pour voir la personne qui se tenait derrière eux.

Mêlé à la noirceur de la forêt et à la lumière de l'aube, une silhouette se découpait d'une manière magistrale. L'air pleinement satisfait d'elle-même, la personne abaissa l'arc qu'elle tenait du bout de ses bras, permettant ainsi à Ron et à Hermione de voir pour la première fois son visage… mais ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois…

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, l'assassin fixa Ron et Hermione qui l'observaient, épouvantés.

-Coucou, c'est moi…, murmura le meurtrier d'une voix diabolique.


	12. L'alliance de leurs âmes

Jess: L'heure est maintenant venue de vous présenter notre...  
Chloé: Dernier chapitre  
Jess: Qui est d'une beauté extraordinaire  
Chloé: Romantique  
Jess: Angoissante  
Chloé: Oui!  
Jass: Pleine de suspense  
Jess: Et vous saurez enfin qui est l'idiot qui se prenait pour un assassin  
Jass: le CROTTIN d'idiot  
Jess: Est-ce que Jassinte veut ajouter quelque chose  
Jass: Je veux remercier nos lecteurs qui ont tant capoté à cause de notre sadisme  
Jess: Et donc nous vous reviendrons plus tard avec une prochaine fic  
Jass et Chloé: Oui soyez de retour  
Jess: Mais pas tout de suite je veux des vacances moi!  
Chloé: Ouais  
Jess: Notre histoire parlera de...  
Chloé: Lily  
Jess: Une jeune fille mystérieuse aux talents grandioses  
Jass: La si merveilleuse et attachante Lily qu'on ne connaît pas le nom de famille ouh! suspense!  
Jess : Mais je crois que vous attendez plutôt le dernier chapitre donc il faudrait...  
Chloé: Se la fermer  
Jess : exactement!  
Tous : Bonne lecture!

12. L'alliance de leurs âmes

-Alors c'était donc toi? Chuchota Hermione, horrifiée.

-Ma soeur avait raison, s'écria Ron.

-Bébé est très intelligente, vous savez! Affirma le meurtrier dont l'identité ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant brillaient dans le noir d'un air dément.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Je ne vois aucun mobile possible, dit Ron, le regard sombre.

-Il me semble que c'est évident! Je me pratiquais pour anéantir Lord Voldemort.

-Sérieusement Harry, c'était ça la raison? Laisse-moi te dire que cette idée est nulle à ch...

-Tais-toi!

-Ne lui donne pas d'ordres, Potter, dit Ron en insistant sur le patronyme de l'assassin, enfin dévoilé.

-Pour moi, c'était un mobile suffisant. Au début, mon plan n'était que de tuer cet imbécile de Neville. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Une force nouvelle me poussait à continuer. Luna m'énervait autant que l'autre, elle méritait le même sort. Je ne pouvais laisser Cho ruiner mes plans si bêtement. J'ai donc continuer en me fiant sur les menaces de mort que tu -il pointa Hermione du doigt- proférais à tort et à travers. Et j'ai réussi à tous vous tromper en faisant croire à ma perte avec le sang de dragon. J'ai hésité à tuer ta soeur. Je croyais qu'avec l'amour qu'elle me portait, elle embarquerait dans mon jeu, mais je me suis vite aperçu qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'être ma complice. Au fond, Ginny était aussi idiote que les autres.

-Ne dit pas ça de ma soeur! Grogna Ron.

-Je dirai ce que je veux... De toute façon, elle est MORTE!

-Là, c'est la guerre! Hurla Ron.

Harry s'empressa de sortir la seule flèque qui lui restait de son carquois d'un air assuré. Il s'élança vers Ron pour lui rentrer la flèche dans le corps. Mais quelque chose le stoppa. Harry tomba par terre. Hermione lui avait saisi la jambe et s'apprêtait à lui planter un couteau sur le premier membre qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Voyant que Harry était pour utiliser son arme "redoutable" contre son amie, Ron lui assona un coup de poing au visage.

-Où as-tu pris ce couteau?

-On est jamais trop prudent... Je l'ai pris avant de sortir de la maison...

Un cri les interrompit:

-Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Y a-t-il des survivants?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et coururent vers la sortie de la forêt. Dans l'énervement, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Harry se relevait. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le meurtrier prit son arc, sa flèche et visa sa cible. Ron sentit la pointe de la flèche pénétrer dans son épaule. Le choc était tel qu'il ne put crier. Il s'arrêta.

-Continue de courir, va voir les secours. La mort est déjà en train de m'envahir...

-Ron, ne dit pas ça. Tu es capable de te rendre, je le sais. Les secours sont tout proche. Fais un effort pour moi.

-Vas-y toute seule, je ne serai qu'un fardeau. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'Harry ne puisse t'importuner.

-Même si je sortais d'ici vivante, je ne survivrais pas parce que tu ne serais plus avec moi.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ron secoua la tête.

-Non, Hermione, vas-y, répéta-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, je reste ici, décida son amie, les bras croisés, appuyée sur un arbre.

-Hermione, sauve-toi!

-Ah vous êtes encore là, les deux tourtereaux! Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un double meurtre à accomplir.

Harry les avait rejoint, se traînant par terre à cause de sa jambe blessée. On comprenait alors pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à arriver. Il empoigna le couteau enfoncé dans sa jambe et le brandit en direction de Ron et d'Hermione.

En une fraction de seconde, Hermione s'élança vers Harry et lui donna un violent coup de pied en pleine figure. Avec un gémissement, l'assassin s'écroula par terre. Le couteau ensanglanté tomba de sa main inerte dans un bruit sourd. Hermione prit ce dernier et le lui enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans le coeur et dans la tête, enfin assurée de la mort de son supposé ami qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, ces temps-ci. Harry Potter était vaincu.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche, épouvantée.

-Oh non, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie fait ça, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui était bouche bée par cet acte morbide. Il était toujours très affaibli par sa blessure et Hermione le remarqua.

-Ron, il faut qu'on soigne ton épaule, retournons à la plage où les secours pourront...

Hermione arrêta de parler. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?

-Les secours, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Ron oublia toute sa souffrance. Il se mit à courir, Hermione sur ses talons, en direction de la plage, abandonnant ce crottin de cadavre qui leur avait servi d'ami. Mais en sortant enfin de la forêt, Ron et Hermione s'aperçurent qu'il était trop tard. Les environs étaient déserts.

-On est arrivé trop tard, gémit Hermione, déçue.

-Non, regarde! dit Ron, le visage s'éclairant soudain. Il reste encore quelqu'un là-bas sur la mer! Si on criait suffisamment fort, peut-être qu'on pourrait nous entendre?

Ron se hâta de s'approcher davantage de l'océan, mais il trébucha contre quelque chose de lourd. Il se retourna et vit le corps de Neville que la marée avait ramené sur le rivage. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier à pleins poumons:

-À l'aide! On est encore vivants, nous! Venez nous sauver!

-Ron, tu vois bien que c'est inutile, dit désespérément Hermione. On est prisonniers de l'île.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, dit Ron.

-Dans les films moldus, ils envoient souvent des bouteilles à la mer. Peut-être que ça fonctionne... proposa son amie sans vraiment y croire. Mais avant, je vais soigner ta blessure.

De retour à la maison des Lovegood,Hermione avec l'aide de ses cours de premiers soins moldus, voulut appliquer le pansement sur l'épaule de Ron. Lorsqu'elle l'effleura, le rouquin fut parcouru de frissons.

-Hermione, tu t'es trompée d'épaule!fit-ilremarquer.

Hermione rougit,mal à l'aise.

-Oh non! Il va falloir tout recommencer, dit-elle.

D'un air espiègle, elle refit un bandage sur l'épaule droite de Ron. Ensuite,ils écrivirent un message et s'empressèrent de le lancer le plus loin possible dans l'océan, enfermé hermétiquement dans une bouteille de bière vidée par Malefoy avant sa mort.

-Ils n'ont pas ramené le corps de Ginny, remarqua Ron. Nous devrions l'enterrer comme une Weasley le mérite.

Après avoir creusé sa tombe, Ron voulait prononcer un dernier discours pour elle, mais ne parvint qu'à émettre plusieurs borborygmes. Il conclu simplement avec: "Adieu Ginny." Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione exprima ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Tu ne crois pas que l'existence ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

Celui-ci resta silencieux.

-Les jours prochains que nous passerons ici seront un véritable enfer.Le mieux serait d'unir nos âmes à jamais dans un monde meilleur où nous ne serons plus sous l'emprise des ténèbres.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'on serait mieux de se tuer...ensemble et choisir la façon dont on va mourir? Mettons... j'aimerais bien avoir une mort douce et lente. Je voudrais que ce soit romantique avec du champagne au soleil couchant.

-Un peu bizarre comme demande, mais si ça peut te plaire, commenta Hermione, le sourire en coin.

-Laisse-moi faire, je vais te préparer une petite surprise, suggéra Ron avec tendresse. Toi, pendant ce temps, occupe-toi de nous trouver de quoi mourir lentement, très lentement.

Ron sortit à l'extérieur et Hermione monta à l'étage pour dénicher quelque chose dans les bagages de tout le monde. Elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait dans ceux de Michael. La jeune fille résista à la tentation d'aller voir ce que Ron fabriquait. Celui-ci vint la chercher une heure et demi plus tard. IL lui banda les yeux avec ses mains. Ils se rendirent, le cœur battant, vers la plage. Hermione avait les mains moites et eut le souffle coupé lorsque son ami retira ses mains de son visage. Une couverture douillette à carreaux blancs et rouges était étendue au milieu du sable où l'on pouvait admirer le soleil couchant écarlate. Sur la nappe trônaient élégamment un chandelier et une bouteille de champagne mousseux accompagnée de deux coupes.

-Je t'ai préparé ma spécialité culinaire: De la fondue! Talam!

Tout en discutant de leur vie passée, ils mangèrent le délicieux repas. Leur voix était teintée de nostalgie.

-Et puis, as-tu trouvé ce qu'on a de besoin? demanda Ron.

-Ouais, je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il y a de mieux. Les gens souhaitent mourir pendant qu'ils dorment. Alors j'ai pensé que des somnifères feraient l'affaire.

-Parfait. Mais avant…

Il fit une pause.

-Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit Ron en regardant la mer.

-Je t'écoute…

-Je t'aime.

Il y eût un moment où Ron n'osa pas regarder Hermione. La curiosité l'emporta et il tourna la tête. Hermione avait posé tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément que jamais. Ils commencèrent à rouler sur le sable en se rendant jusque sur le rivage. Ils s'éclaboussèrent en riant l'un de l'autre. Ils retournèrent sur la couverture. Voyant qu'Hermione frissonnait, Ron lui couvrit les épaules de ses bras.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Les deux amoureux remplirent leur coupe de champagne. Ils étaient maintenant sûrs que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Se regardant dans les yeux, ils levèrent leur boisson vers le ciel.

-À notre union éternel.

-Et à tous ceux qui nous ont quittés ces derniers jours.

Ron et Hermione prirent une longue gorgée du succulent champagne. Ils s'allongèrent, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur le torse de Ron. L'intensité de leur dernier baiser diminua à mesure que l'effet des somnifères se manifestait. Dans les bras de leur premier amour, ils se laissèrent envahir par un sommeil perpétuel.

ÉPILOGUE

Trois semaines avaient passé. Mr Lovegood, pour calmer sa peine, avait vendu la demeure à d'autres propriétaires. Il l'avait laissée à une dame callipyge au visage peu gracieux. Débarquée d'un bateau prestigieux, elle observa les horizons.

-N'est-ce pas joli, Sevy?

- Oh oui, Cissy!

Ils se prirent par la main et avancèrent sur la plage. Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement.

-Mais c'est répugnant! dit-elle.

Pour une fois l'expression de son visage avait sa raison d'être. Elle avait aperçu deux corps qui gisaient sur une nappe à carreaux. Rogue les reconnut aussitôt.

-Ce sont Weasley et Granger!

-Quittons les lieux, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, s'écria Narcissa en frissonnant.

Ils firent volte-face en direction du bateau, un peu troublés par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils naviguaient à peine depuis quelques secondes qu'ils percutèrent quelque chose qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Narcissa s'évanouit.

-Par Merlin, c'est Malefoy! s'exclama Rogue.

Pendant un long moment, il observa le corps du garçon à la chevelure blonde voguer dans les méandres de la mer. Lorsque Narcissa reprit conscience, ils étaient déjà loin. Rogue accourut à ses côtés.

-Je ne veux plus jamais retourner sur cette île maudite, assura la «beauté fatale».

Depuis ce jour, les clés de la maison Lovegood allèrent de main en mains, chacun se gardant de préciser que l'île était hantée par douze fantômes.

(-Et c'est moi le plus terrifiant!

-Ta gueule Neville!

-Yeah!)


End file.
